Against The World: Neptunia Arc
by GrayCrown
Summary: Neptune: Dark CPUs defeated? Check. Kurome defeated? Check. HyperDimension saved? Also check. Black-creatures-that-came-out-of-nowhere? Woo! This is new! We can make a religion out of this! Garko: Don't...'cuz it's already happened. Neptune: Aww... :( . WARNING: 4th wall not included
1. Prologue

Darkness…

Darkness everywhere…

In the middle of the void of blackness he stood…

"This place…" he muttered

*sigh* "It's been awhile, since I came here."

He walked deeper into the dark, silently muttering his thought.

"This happened since I put him in the prison and destroy his whole company. What kind miasma did that bastard put on me?"

As he slowly proceed, started to hear things.

A girl voice rang in his head, "Stop…him…Ga-kun…the king…is bad enough…but the general…is worse. If he finds it…he would…overthrow the kingdom…and steal the throne…"

"That voice…Qwila?" As he said the girl's name, he felt an ominous presence behind him.

"What…is this feeling? This never happen before."

His instinct kicks in and he ran away. Deeper into the dark, no one can tell is he getting farther from the danger or not.

He ran for so long, but the feeling just got closer and closer.

He could feel it, it's right behind him. "You manage to overthrow a kingdom, destroy your father, but your work is far from over. Try to escape me, and you will escape this dream. If you don't you won't leave this place" Said a voice behind him.

As the voice finished a light appeared in the distance. Suddenly the voice turned grim and dark, "You can't escape your past Gargel. You killed them.."

A picture of a burning village appeared in his head, "…they died because of you…"

More voices whispered around him, someone being burned alive, people pleaded for mercy, people being killed.

As he ran towards the light the whispers got louder. "Kill them all! Don't let anyone live!" a man commanded. Gargel knows damn well who has the voice like that.

"Diel" he muttered the name. General Axilus Diel, the man who lead the attack to destroy the village Gargel used to lived in. The place he started his life anew as a normal person.

"…she died because of you…"

More picture flashed before him. This time, girl on his age was lying dead, with a sword impaled her to the ground through her chest.

Next to her, was the general, wearing a set of knight armor, with red cape attached on the back of his armor and without his helmet.

Showing his face, smiling wide from ear to ear like he just achieve something that he ever dreamed of.

"Wished you never be here, aren't you Outsider?" Diel turned to him, snickering as he pulled out his sword out of her. Gargel can't see what happened clearly as he lie on the ground, everything was blurred out but he can tell that Diel was walking towards him.

"Now, thanks to your girlfriend here, I know where the 'sword' is located.", then Diel knelt before him "I'm sure that you already know what is the king doing with his own kingdom. But don't worry, once I have that 'sword' in my hand, I will kill that old fat ass that called himself a king, and take over his throne."

As he finished he began to laugh, imagining what him as a king of the kingdom.

"Oh I'm sure you'll love it. And I hope you expect a small change of rule in this kingdom…"

Diel lean closer to Gargel's face and Diel's next sentence is one of many reason to not let him live. "Every Outsider will. Be. Beheaded in public."

Diel began to laugh again as he stood up and walk away, "Burn this whole village to the ground!" he commanded his troops.

Finally the memory faded out and Gargel returned to the darkness. Grunting in pain he clutched his head, trying to forget his long-forgotten dreadful memory.

"I don't need to remember that right now. That dimension already had it's happy ending. Why are you showing me this?!" he screamed.

He expected more nightmarish memory, but suddenly a calm and soothing voice answered him. "To remind you of who you were. Your past took you to this point of your life, never forget your past."

As the voice continue, the light in the distance slowly got closer to him. "That girl Qwila, she grant you your first power, she gave you a second chance to live another life, a life that you ever dreamt of. Do not forget her."

"She did save me…" as he whispered, the light slowly moved towards him. "…but she died protecting me! Diel was right, if only I wasn't there none of those ever happened."

"But if she didn't come for you, you won't even be here. You won't be able travel between dimensions, you won't meet everyone you know right now, you won't have this kind of life.", the voice countered.

The light stopped right before him, and the voice continued "But there is something that can't understand about that girl."

Reacting to that Gargel looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"She is…I don't know. All I could say is, she is more than how she acted around you."

"You mean she is hiding something" he asked.

"There is a possibility. But it's doesn't matter anymore, the secret died with her."

"Well…I can't deny that." He sighed

After a brief moment of silence the light got brighter, "Your time is almost up Gargel. It's time for you to wake up."

As the voice finished the light flew at his face. "What the f-" Gargel covered his face as he tried to shielded his eyes. But failed miserably with the light somehow still blinded him.

As the light still shining the voice returned

"Wielder of the 'sword'

You have pulled 'it' out from 'its' pedestal

You have seen everything

You stood against 'them'

You'll fight, you'll save, you'll kill

Will you shoulder all the burden?

Will you take responsibility of your power?

You will see what 'you' do

Witness the world as you sleep

Roam around the world as you dream

Which route will you take?

Which path will you walk?

'You' will find the answer

But in this reality, which truth do you believe?

Which one is reality?

Is your belief is a lie?

Wielder of the 'sword'

This is your call

Do you accept your fate?"

Gargel's eyes snapped open finally woke up from his sleep. He looked around and found out that he was asleep on his bed in his bedroom.

There was a clock on the wall across his bed slowly ticking as it made a noise in the silent bedroom.

On his left were two sliding door toward his balcony covered with white curtain and sunlight can be seen piercing through it.

On the left corner of the room was his PC, small black office chair, with video recording kit, a camera, tripod, a microphone, etc.

A wardrobe on his right, Youtube Silver and Gold Play Button hanging on the wall next to the wardrobe with a small table beneath them where Diamond Play Button was placed.

And finally on the right corner is the door to his room.

Gargel slowly sat up as his breath got heavier and he was sweating a lot. He tried to calm himself and ran his hand on his slightly spiked unkempt black hair, 'What the hell was that?'

"I need to get a grip. I can't let that kind of dream take toll of me." He whispered.

Then suddenly a high-pitched girl voice came behind his door, "Onii-chan, are you awake?"

He chuckled a bit, "Back to daily life I guess."


	2. Chapter 1 - My Normal School Life

**Welcome to my first fanfiction! No actually... this is not my first. But this is the first one that I upload to this site. This story may contain a lot of games, anime and manga references. And may have character from other games as well. This is not a story about someone got a cursed game cartridge and somehow got sucked inside it. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – My "Normal" School Life**

Gargel's POV

"Onii-chan, are you awake?" I heard a particular high voice right behind my room's door.

"Yeah…I'm awake." I replied

"Hurry up Onii-chan we're already late!" the voice replied.

"Late?" what is she talking about? Is today supposed to be Sunday? I looked to a small calendar on a bedside table, and today is…"Moday?" Okay wait what? I quickly looked at the clock, "7:15?"

*awkward silence*

"Damn…" is the only thing that I can say. "KANON I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" okay I'M LATE like REALLY LATE! Today is my first day as a second year student in my school and frickin' late! I blame that weird dream from last night for making me overslept.

Oh? Sorry, didn't see you there. Welcome to the first chapter of Against The World. Now as I change my clothes to a gray T-shirt, black and white tracksuit and black jeans, I will explain stuff to you guys behind the screen as I do some other stuff. Because class start in 15 minutes! I'm destroying the 4th wall right now, and I don't regret it!

This fanfiction may contain a lot of anime/games references. Because this is something that I like to call super crossover.

My name is Gargel Cronus, I'm 17 and just your everyday high school boy. Except…not in your everyday high school, and not your everyday boy. If you're confused CONGRATULATIONS 'cause I'm confused too. I'll try to explain as do plot advancing stuff like walking down some flight of stairs because my room is on the second floor.

As I reached the ground floor, I headed to the kitchen. Kanon was standing there waiting for me with a piece of toast in her mouth. Okay let me explain a few things about Kanon as I munching on my piece of toast.

First, Kanon is my little sister, not blood related. She wasn't exactly my sister but when I adopt her, she began to act like one. Second, she is not a human. Well…not entirely human. She is a cat girl or a Neko if you're into japanese. She has 2 black cat ears and a black cat tail, and the rest of her body is human. She had brown hair, tied into a short twintal and her eyes just normal brown. She wore a white button up short-sleeved shirt and red plaid skirt (based on Kanon Anime Alarm app for Android)

I found her fell out of a dimensional crack in a dark alley in the city. She said she came from Japan and she was a stray Neko who lived in an alley near a café called Neko Paradise. Obviously she came from Nekopara dimension (A Visual Novel about a bunch of Nekos and their master. Available on Steam)

Now you maybe asking. Why are talking about dimension stuff? Well we will get to that later in the story. But now I need to run to my school...or not. "Alright let's go!"

"But we only have 5 minutes left." Kanon looked down sadly.

"Don't worry I got this under control!" I said proudly. It's true, I know a way and we won't be late. I quickly summon my trusty sword, "Mane Somnia!" (Latin for Dreaming Dawn). A few ball of light start to gathered on my right hand as I put my hand just above my right shoulder. I squished the light in my hand and the light started form a sword. As the light complete to form, the light disperse and showing a medium sized sword.

The sword had two-edged gray blade with white line on the sharp edges, the hand guard shaped like a pair of black dragon wing, the grip just black iron and a keychain with a small crown attached on the bottom of the grip.

"Why are you summoned your sword?"

"Watch." the sword's blade turned black and I slashed the air in front of me, leaving a black scar on the air. Then a familiar school yard appeared on the black scar. "Slash Portal?!" Kanon asked, surprised.

"Yep. I know this would happened. So I prepared." Slash Portal is one of many skill that I have. When I use it, it will leave a scar on the space I used on. If I use it twice on two different places, both of the scar will turned into a portal. Just like in the Portal game. But if I only open one scar, it would lead you to literally nowhere, the void layer of a dimension.

Now let me explain about the dimension thingies. In this fanfiction, we will talk a lot about dimension. If you wish to skip this, that's fine. But it may affect how you understand the story.

I believe a dimension contained the whole universe. But in some dimension there are other smaller dimension(s). Like in Hyperdimension Neptunia, there were more than one dimension in one universe. Super Dimension, Hyper Dimension, Ultra Dimension, and Zero Dimension. All of them have a few particular similarities.

Portal Slash only cut open a small scar in the dimension layer which leads to the empty side of a big dimension. No one ever enter that part of dimension but me, but I won't. In this fanfiction, dimensions mostly referred as universe, so you won't get confused.

"Alright let's go!" I walked to a nearby sofa to take my bag, right where I left it yesterday.

"Don't tell me that you already planned to be late." Kanon asked me.

"Yes and no. I just remember about this. It's funny that no one ever found the portal exit yet." I grinned.

She sighed, "Are you just abusing your power?"

"That's your Onii-chan Kanon."

"Geez…alright let's go. But don't do this again okay Onii-chan?" and she jumped in the portal.

"No promises Kanon." I jumped in the portal.

* * *

Location: Outsider Academy Headquarter

7:26 AM

We arrived at the school gate and obviously, no one's around. The school building is just like most school in anime, so imagine that one. We walked inside and the stopped on the intersection. "Alright Kanon I'll see you after school kay?"

"Kay Onii-chan bye!" then Kanon ran to her class which is on the ground floor. And my class is in the third floor. I got less than 3 minutes so I GOTTA GO FAST! (insert outdated sonic meme here)

Now I this school is where the Super Crossover thing comes to play. In this earth that I currently living. Is not the earth where I was born, even both of them look the same. Outsider is a term of someone who came from another dimension. This school is mostly for Outsiders. But there are students who are locals of this dimension, choose to school here.

This Earth in this dimension called The Central, like a capital city in a nation, The Central is where people from other dimension gathered. Human, humanoid, and even non-human. I am an Outsider so I decided to school here, even I still came from Earth. Fortunately, no discrimination. Because most student here are partly human or looks like human. One of my friends here is a 100 percent human and not an Outsider. But he chose to school here, following his Outsider friends.

Alright! I've arrived on the third floor. Apparently there are a few students still on the hallway. On the right side of the hallway are a rows of windows and on the left side are doors that leads to classes. I reached the second door, slide it open and greeted by students everywhere on the class. These students tends to take their seats when the teacher comes in, I'm not gonna lie I am one of those students. But today I'm just gonna take my seat and hopefully got a few minutes to sleep.

Dropping my bag on the side of my desk, sat on my chair and slammed my face to the desk. There are 25 seats in this room and they arrange the seats 5x5. I sat on the second row from the back and in the middle of the row. As much I want to seat beside the windows on the left corner of the class, like any anime protagonist would do. Sadly, someone already took the place.

"Appeared on the last few seconds again I see." I heard a certain voice said that above me. Looking up, I found a familiar face. A girl with light gray hair tied on a long ponytail that reached middle of her back and gray eyes, wearing a gray T-shirt with Minecraft Skeleton face on it, and a white shorts.

"Oh…it's you Skelly…"

"What with that uninterested voice? I thought you will be excited to back to the school?"

This girl named Skelly is actually a Princess of Skeleton from Minecraft dimension. The dimension that I sent to on my first mission as a dimensional mercenary. And yes…I am a mercenary, but I will explain about it later.

"Can I just get a few minutes to resume my sleep? I only got 4 hours sleep last night and a weird nightmare." as I finished that I slammed my head back to the table.

"Nope, teacher is here." She replied and I looked up. She was right, the homeroom teacher is already sitting on her desk. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. And she was wearing blue long sleeved blouse over a white button up shirt and brown skirt. You probably have guessed what her name is by her appearance, if you still don't know, her name is…the one and only Ellen Baker.

Yes…the same Ellen Baker that once went viral in the Internet. Why is she here? Now let me tell you a story. She is an Outsider, and she also a teacher in a high school back in her dimension. One of her student made a fan art of her and post it to the Internet.

Obviously, Internet being the Internet, the fan art went viral and she got famous. As we all know, the citizen of Internet always take things to the next level. But this time, it went too fast. Just like pressing New Game button, and you started at the middle story boss fight, then the last boss.

The fan art got super popular and it turned into something that you probably already know. It turned into…THAT…thing…ya'know. The stuff…I…I can't say it…if I say it this fanfiction's rating will turn M. You know what I mean…

After someone posted THAT to the Internet, it spread faster than Sonic collecting rings. Her reputation dropped and people never saw her the same way ever again. Then she got fired from the school for something she never done. She got depressed and attempted to kill herself, but Eximus Walter the headmaster of this academy and my buddy gave her a second chance.

She moved to The Central to start a new life as a teacher in this academy. Now, how do I know this? Well…she told me herself. I was her tour guide around the school on her first day at the academy. But a question remained…how Eximus found her? I still don't know 'till this day.

"Are you done narrating?" Skelly asked me from her desk, which is right on my left.

"I just done."

Ellen stood up and say, "Good morning class, let's start the homeroom"

Well…at least she is happy now. She doesn't need to remind her past life. But something else could happen to her, like someone from her dimension come over and saw her. That could be a problem. I hope my mercenary group's supervisor would tell her about it.

* * *

TIME SKIP: LUNCH BREAK

Location: Cafeteria

11:57 AM

"What should I do Ga-kun?! I failed again!" asked a certain shipgirl or Kanmusu next to me.

"You jumped and glomped his face while he was working. Of course you failed." I said back and slurped my ramen.

Okay. Why am I in this situation you may asked? Let me explain…*sigh* so much explanation, this is one hell of a long chapter.

First thing first. It's lunch time and I went down to the Cafeteria and ordered a ramen. After I took my seat on an empty table, this Kanmusu known as Kongou gave me a barrage of questions about how to make her Admiral fall in love with her. This girl is one out of 200+ Kanmusu, and she came from Kantai Collection dimension.

Her appearance is far too complicated and I'm suck at explaining things. So just type Koungou in Google search bar. Why is she in this academy is another thing. Eximus' buddy is an Admiral, his name is Isaac Milles. And he enrolled half of his whole fleet to this academy, that's around 100 Kanmusus. And Kongou is one of them.

"But that is my way to show my love to him!" Kongou countered.

"That's the thing Kongou. Your way is too…extreme. I know you love him, but does he love you back?" I take another slurp on my ramen. And as I finished that she let out a surprising gasp, almost got me choked.

"Don't tell me…he already loves someone else!" she suddenly became frantic.

"No that's…" I tried to calm her down, emphasis on tried.

"No way…someone already went ahead of me…" and her face turned gloomy…just like an anime.

I sighed and took another bite of my lunch, "We can't confirm that yet Kongou. How about for once, not to be yourself."

She looked up, "Not to be myself?"

"Yeah. You always keep your Deredere attitude everyday. But how about for a day or more, don't act like a Deredere. Especially around Isaac."

"How will that work?" she pondered.

"I'm sure he knows you really well, including how you usually behave. If you act differently, he should notice your difference. Do this for about 2 or 3 days. If he asked you what's wrong just act timid, say 'nothing' and walk away."

"But how can I approach him?" she asked.

"I have a cliché way and maybe it's effective. Just like in those Korean Drama or anime, try 'accidently' bump him while you/him carry a stack of paper or book, and let him/you help him/you with book stack. Remember, act differently. Maybe it would work out."

As I finally finished my explanation her face lit up and her body sparkled, all Kanmusu will sparkle when they're happy but this one…let's just say her sparkle just too bright I don't bother to see her directly, and she went off. Probably to find her Admiral.

In the distance I saw someone not a lot older than me, with white admiral uniform talking to a girl a bit shorter than him with similar attire but gray colored, also a gray skirt, black combat boots and gray beret. "Kongou is preparing another trick for you Isaac. How will you deal with different Kongou I wonder."

That guy is the Admiral, Isaac Milles and the girl is another Kanmusu. A German Battleship, Biskuit….no...that's not her real name. Her real name is Bismarck, but a certain American Kanmusu, also a Battleship called Iowa, called her Biskuit. But I on the other hand called her Bisko.

On the table next to mine is filled with Pokemon characters, from both manga and games. From generation 1 up to generation 6. And one of my friends is sitting with them. His name is Raylan Kenald. He got a jet black hair spiky hair, a bit different from my unkempt hair, his hair is more neat, and he got gray eyes. He is wearing a black hoodie with light gray T-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

Some people tend to see us like twins but we have differences. He is a bit more serious and likes to get things done quickly. But his friends from Pokemon Dimension said that he never acted this was before. When they met him, he used to be more cheerful and protective. I honestly can't imagine how he act like that. They know him better than me because Raylan went to Pokemon Dimension even before I know about dimensional traveling.

I finally finished my lunch in peace but as I do that, I saw Raylan stood up from his seat took out his phone and walked away from the table.

"Oh please…please tell me 'she' is not calling him now."

After 5 minutes of waiting Raylan finally done. He approached his table and say something about going somewhere, then he turned to me.

"An alert mission? Someone escaped from the prison? Phantom extermination quest? Or something else entirely?" I asked him.

"Someone escaped from the prison. And something else entirely." He calmly replied

*sigh* "Who is it now?"

"The one I caught when you went out doing city tour with Isaac and the Kanmusus."

"Tyna Phobie? She's with the cult right?" The cult I mentioned was a cult that worship the Phantoms. What is a Phantom. More explanation in this chapter, this day couldn't get any better.

The Phantom are creatures that inhabit the Void, an empty space between two big dimensions. Simpler explanation, the Void is like the distance between two planets. Except the planets are invisible and once you're in there, you're good as dead.

A few months ago a cult that worship the Phantoms appeared. They say, they serve the greatest Phantom ever existed that reside in the deepest part of the Void. They called it The Devourer. I called it…uh…you know what. I don't have a better name for that thing, so let's just called it The Devourer. I can't think about another cool name like my sword's. From the place I obtained it, my sword called EverDream. I was like meh…let's name it something else.

Back to the Devourer, a lot of people believe that its name is exactly what that thing loves to do, it "eats" dimensions. Or rather, it drags a dimension to the Void and let the other Phantoms do what they love to do with people, they kill them for no reason…how…lovely.

Raylan said he fought The Devourer once in what used to be Pokemon Dimension. Yeeeep… Pokemon Dimension is destroyed, and the local god Arceus couldn't do anything. Raylan said someone sent an army of Phantom, wiped the world clean, and most of the world's citizens were evacuated to The Central by "her". While Arceus evacuated the Pokemon to another dimension.

"Yeah that one. I will meet you at the school gate. 'she' will give the mission's detail on the base."

"Didn't she already explained it on the phone?"

Raylan sighed, "She didn't…"

I chuckled at this, "she" never gives the mission's detail on the phone. So much being our supervisor, "Figures…"

And with that he left. I still need to take my bag from my class and tell Kanon that I won't be home tonight. I hope no one will notice my disappearance today. I'm curious what "she" got in store other than Tyna escaping from prison. But I got a feeling, I won't be home for awhile. I hope Kanon won't get lonely.

* * *

 **That's all for the first chapter. I will upload the second chapter when I finished it (obviously)**


	3. Chapter 2 - My Normal Side Job

**Welcome to the second chapter of this story! This took longer than I expected...but it's finally here! I had to split my time with school, writing and thinking of what video should I make next, so I hope you understand why this chapter took some time to make. If you have a suggestion for my next video, please leave it in the Review section, or just PM me. The link to my channel is in my profile. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to say this? 'cuz it's obvious that I don't own anything other than my OCs and this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – My "Normal" Side Job**

 **Normal POV**

"It's ain't getting easier ain't it?" Gargel stood up from his table and silently making his way out from the cafeteria, to his class to get his bag. And no one even noticed his disappearance. After a few minutes he arrived on his class' door, but someone was inside.

"Ah…Ga-kun." His homeroom teacher sat on her desk with an empty lunch box on her side.

"Ellen-san. Thought you went to the Teacher's Longue." Gargel addressed his teacher casually as he walked to his table.

She pouted, "That's not how you call your teacher Ga-kun."

"It's not like anybody gonna hear that." he took his backpack and make his way out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Gargel stopped his track and turned to the teacher, "Duty calls. They need me in the field of battle." (you get it? Duty call? Field of battle?...no? Okay…:(Knowing what he meant, Ellen frowned.

"Oh…right. Your job…"

"Yeah…I better get going. Who knows what happen if I don't answer 'her' call'?" Gargel continued his way out.

"I would suggest that you spend more time with Kanon you know?"

"I wish I could, but for some reason, Phantoms are getting more vicious. And now someone escaped the prison. Maybe 'she' wants me and Raylan to find them. I hope this one won't take too long." After that he left the classroom.

Slowly making his way to the ground floor, suddenly "Onii-chan?" He turned around and found his neko sister. "Finally I found you Onii-chan. I've been looking for you everywhere." She walked towards him.

Facing his little sister, he tried to make his best smile he could muster. "Hey Kanon. Why are you looking for me?"

"So…it's lunch time…how about we eat lunch together? It's been awhile because you always on your mission right?" she smiled cutely.

Of course…such smile is actually his weakness. But for now, he had to resist it, "Listen…Kanon…I-"

Then she noticed her brother carrying his bag on his shoulder, and immediately understand the situation. Her cheerful face instantly turned to a frown, "You are…leaving…aren't you?"

'Busted!' he thought, "I'm sorry Kanon…I-"

"No…" she shook her head, cutting Gargel off, "…I understand…'she' needs you…there are still a lot of Phantoms you need to slay. And save more dimensions...those life you save is more important than my wish…" at this point Gargel noticed a single tear escaped from the corner of her eyes.

He got nothing to say, "Just…be safe…okay? I will send the bento I made for you to your Virtual Storage. Be sure to eat it okay Onii-chan?" and with that she ran off. Leaving Gargel alone on the hallway. He continued his way to the school gate with his mind still thinking about his little sister, "I'm sorry Kanon…I haven't been a good Onii-chan lately huh…?".

After a while, Gargel reached the school gate. On the gate, he saw Raylan playing with his phone. Raylan looked up after he heard Gargel's footstep, "About time you showed up."

"Sorry…got something else need to take cared off…other than Kongou."

Raylan stared at Gargel's face and he realized something, "Something bad happened between you Kanon huh?"

Gargel chuckled a bit at his friend's statement, "I really can't hide anything from you Ray…"

"We've known each other for a long time Gel...you can't hide anything from me."

"Actually the way you said that, is a bit creepy."

"Said a guy who own a YouTube gaming and anime channel and play Gal Gun (check it out on Steam)"

Gargel flinched at Raylan's statement, "Can't help it! It's my job! But I love it."

"Yeah *chuckle* right. Luna!" Raylan pulled his right arm sleeve, showing a metal bracelet with glyphs and crescent moon with a small white jewel on the bracelet's surface. The jewel shined and a small ball of light flew out from the jewel. When the ball touched the ground, it transformed into a little girl. She wore a white dress, 2 crescent moon shaped hair pin on her silver long hair, and a pair of white sandals.

Luna stretched her arms before opening her eyes, showing her pair of dark silver eyes. "What is it Nii-san? It's day time and I wanna sleep." Said Luna while gazing at Raylan with annoyed face.

"Right, sorry. But I need you to teleport me and Gargel to the base."

"That's all? I thought you want me to open a portal or something."

"Not this time. I will use the stationary portal in the base."

"Fine then, let's go."

Luna closed her eyes and silver sparkles surround Raylan, Gargel and herself. After a few seconds, they teleported away.

Now who is Luna? Luna is a spirit that lives inside Raylan's bracelet called the Lunar Bracelet. It's name is actually self explanatory. Her power is ranged from a basic teleportation to opening a gate to another dimension, but it would cost her a lot of energy. She usually recharge her energy every night by bathing in the moon light, and when it's day time, she tends to sleep in the Lunar Bracelet to conserve her energy.

Raylan found the Lunar Bracelet in his Pokemon Dimension adventure. He asked the Wish Pokemon Jirachi, something that could take him back to his world. And thus, Jirachi gave him the Lunar Bracelet. Jirachi said it wasn't originally from Pokemon World, even the local God Arceus didn't know where the bracelet came from.

* * *

 **Location: Interdimensional Mercenary Headquarter**

 **12:28 PM**

 **Gargel's POV**

Then we arrived in front a building in the middle of the city. The building where mercenaries from different dimensions gathered to socialize, making party or guild etc., training, travel to another dimension and lots of other things.

So if you saw a guy walking down the street, has an awesome colorful anime hair, and carrying big ass bastard swords on each hands while being an actual bastard, don't worry. Those kind of things are considered normal around here. And guess what? There are 20 of them! And they made a guild! All of them are using bastard sword and dyed their hair. Hell, even the guild leader got rainbow on his hair, oh and he uses Buster Sword.

What I can say is, their guild extremely unorganized. And thus, they become the lowest ranked guild, an E-rank guild. Of course, not only guild that got ranked, if someone decided to go solo, they will also got ranked. The highest rank is SSS-rank. Me and Raylan, always go solo in every mission and we are SS-rank.

There is only one guy who earned the highest rank. The guy I hated the most, not because he is an SSS-rank or anything….baka. We will get to that, don't worry. I'll explain everything until I find 'her'.

How can I earned SS-rank by doing solo? It's simple really. I'm a main character with a horrible past life. Main character like that tends to have either an extreme luck or being overpowered.

* * *

 **Somewhere in another dimension…**

A girl with lilac hair, 2 D-pad-shaped hair pin and wearing a white parka, sneezed. "Are you okay Nep-Nep?" said another girl on her side right. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, and a red plaid skirt.

"Maybe a cold?" said a girl on her left. She wore a black, tank top and short-short style one piece under a big blue unzipped overcoat. She has light brown hair which reached her waist, tied in a ponytail with a leafy green hair piece.

"No I don't think it's a cold…no….IT CAN'T BE!" the girl called "Nep-Nep" suddenly became panicked.

"What is it Nepko?" asked the brown haired girl.

"I can sense it…my role…as a main character IS SLOWLY SLIPPING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Nep-Nep, you're doing it again…I don't know how long the 4th wall can handle it." Said the cream haired girl.

"No no, Compa. It's true…maybe…a random guy will fell from the sky…and replace my position!"

The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow at the panic girl, "I doubt that would happen Nepko."

"Now I think about it. That might be a good idea Neptune." Suddenly a guy wearing gray hoodie with black stripes, black pants and black Geox shoes (PRODUCT PLACEMENT). He has dark brown eyes and black hair that reached the back of his neck, which tied to a short ponytail (author's actual appearance).

"Hey Author! Am I really being replaced?" the girl called Neptune ran up to him.

"Apparently my OC will be the main in this fanfic. But I will make sure he would land near this city, so you can see him first before the other."

"So is he gonna be the only main? Then what am I in this story?"

"I don't really sure but…how about another main?"

Neptune thought about this for a few seconds, then "That wasn't so bad."

* * *

 **Back to Gargel…**

*sneeze*

Raylan looked at his friend, "Cold?"

Then Gargel shook his head, "I don't think it's cold. Someone is talking about me."

 **Gargel's POV**

"About time you two show up." Me and Raylan were walking down a hallway, trying to get to the Command Center, where mercenaries choose their mission. We almost there but someone called us from behind. A girl was standing not too far behind us, she had long brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a standard black witch hat, black robe, brown short skirt, and black heels boots.

Yep…that's 'her', "Millie! I thought that you'll be in the Command Center."

"*sigh* How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me with that name!" then she walked passed us, and of course we followed her. This girl is our Supervisor, Amelia Nyxtle (Nix-tel). She usually gave me and Raylan some special mission. Something like capturing an HVT (High Value Target), forcefully "borrow" an important member of The Cult to be interrogated, or just simply arresting criminals.

Because The Central is connected with a lot of other dimensions, it's natural that the crime rate is going up. That's when we mercenaries come in. Of course the governments were aware of these and deploy special forces or something. But suddenly the money that funds the special forces' weapon slowly disappearing. No one knows why, but I say that's a corruption.

So the Director of this mercenary group offered his and his team's help to deal with everything that related to dimensional crime. And the Director's son is the only SSS-rank member. Let's just say that the son, is just like one of those "perfect guy" and an asshole in the same time…two faced bastard.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the control room. Where we monitor what's happening with other dimensions that connected to The Central. Like the flow of time and space, dimensional disturbance, and a lot of hard stuff that I barely understand. These guys who worked in this huge room are the one to decide whether is it safe to do dimensional travel or opening stationary portals on the underground level of this building. Just imagine the room is just like NASA's control room.

A huge monitor on the other side of the room and a lot of computers with one person on each one. Raylan and Millie already went ahead, then suddenly someone said "Poi" very close to my ear. I yelped with my womanly manly scream and turned around, and I saw…a girl.

"I'm back, poi!" said the girl.

Seeing the girl's face, I immediately recognize her and calmed down, "Yuudachi…don't do that..."

Her name is Yuudachi. Another Kanmusu and she is a Destroyer. She has red eyes, white hair with a gold hair piece thing, blue sailor uniform, white scarf-…

.

.

.

You know what? Just Google Yuudachi Kai Ni, you will find her in seconds. "I thought you're immune to jumpscares poi."

"Apparently your 'poi' and kawaii-ness are stronger than jumpscares. Where is Fubuki and Mutsuki?"

Fortunately for me, she ignored my first sentence and answered my question. "They went to find Admiral in the academy poi."

"Then why are you here?"

Hearing that question, Yuudachi pouted, I don't know why though. "What's with that question poi? I know you're leaving and I come to see you off poi!" She followed me through the room as looked for Raylan and Millie.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, we found Millie and Raylan talking to a guy while the guy was typing something that really complicated, that is beyond my power of explaining. "What's up Jim?" I greeted the guy. He has brown hair, brown eyes, black pants and red Polo shirt. He's just a side character, so Author made him rather simple.

Then Millie looked at me, "Finally you're here Gel. Take a look at this."

"What? What's the problem?"

"This is the problem." Jim answered me. "The dimension that I'm monitoring, looked at the timeline bar."

I looked closer to the screen. Like I said these guys monitored everything in a dimension, including its time flow. "This happened yesterday. Watch!"

I keep looking at the time flow bar. It's ticking every seconds and the screen doesn't show anything that the dimension is having an disturbance. Until the 15th second, the time flow bar that supposed to ticking every second, jumped to 5 months! And the space became unstable.

"A time skip?" Yuudachi asked.

"Yes a time skip." Millie answered, "A time skip isn't supposed to happen. Because of that, the space disturbed and-"

"-and the dimension layer got thinner. And if someone summon a Phantom from The Void, they will break into the dimension very easily." I finished Millie.

"Right. That is what I want you to investigate. Find out what the cause of the skip.

 **Quest added to the Quest List:**

 **-Find the cause of the time skip**

And protect the dimension from Phantoms.

 **Sub quest added:**

 **-Defend the dimension from Phantoms that manage to break in**

But I got a feeling, this time skip may have a connection with Tyna's break out."

"I don't think so." Raylan denied, "She doesn't have that kind of power. As I remember, her power is only possess other people and steal her host's life power. Oh…and she can shape shift, that's the only was she could fight back. The more life power she has, she could shape shift into something more dangerous."

"Um…guys…" I called the two of them, "Did you two realized that you just raised an event flag? Now Tyna would be in that dimension I'm heading."

Then Millie smiled, "Well that's convenient. Then all you have to do is find her and capture her.

 **Quest list updated:**

 **-** **Find the cause of the time skip**

 **-Capture Tyna Phobie**

Maybe she knows something about the time skip."

"Or **she** **is** the cause of that time skip." Said Raylan

"Another flag raised Raylan!" I remarked.

"Then it's settled." Millie fold her arms, "You're going right now."

"Wait now? You're not gonna let me get ready first?"

"You already have everything in your Virtual Storage right? So you don't have any excuses to not go. Jim, is that dimension is safe for travel?" Millie turned to Jim.

"It's safe but…according to the scout that are currently staying there, none of the citizen are aware of them and don't know about another dimension except of their own."

"I'll wait by the portal. Jim, come with me." And with that Millie left with Jim, probably she needs him to operate the portal, and Jim is the best Operator around here.

"Let's go Gel. Better not keep her waiting." Said Raylan

"I better go back to the Academy poi. Be safe poi?" I turned to see the shipgirl.

"I will…Yuudachi." And with that we left the control room. While Yuudachi head to exit the building. Me and Raylan took the elevator to the underground level. Along the way, we saw other mercenaries. When they looked at me, they give me this disgusted look. All of them, except a very few staff. Guys, girls, most of them just gave me that look.

To be honest, I already get used to it. Why do they looked at me like that? It's because of my criminal record. Yes…I'm a criminal. But don't get me wrong, I didn't do it for the lulz or fun. It's because I had to. Most of "my" criminal activities that got recorded weren't mine, those were someone else's. I took the blow for them because I know none of them ever wanted to be criminal. Even if I do something that deserved to written in that record, most of them will just about me broke a few rules about dimensional traveling.

But that is not the best part people. The head of this mercenary group and that…THAT SSS-RANK ASSHOLE! Threaten me to expose my criminal record the public. The only people that know about this are only Millie and Raylan. None of the student or teacher in the academy know about this. That's why I need to become a SSS-rank mercenary, beat the hell out of the other SSS-rank guy. Get inside the head office and burn my criminal record. I wish I could do that.

If you're wondering why do I have to become SSS-rank before entering the head office. It's because the staircase and elevators got some scanners that scan our rank automatically. In this building, there are a few rooms that require you to have high enough rank to enter, and the head office require you to have SSS-rank and there can be only 1 SSS-rank at a time.

If someone reached the requirement to qualify as a SSS-rank, they will have to fight the current SSS-rank. If they win, they will become SSS-rank and the last SSS-rank will either got expelled or their rank will reduced to the lowest. I don't really know, because no one ever defeated the Director's son, and the staff never know what happened to them.

In this chapter, Kanon and Millie said something about Virtual Storage right? Yes they did. Every mercenaries got something like a video game menu. But I designed mine to operate like Sword Art Online menu.

Every mercenaries can design their menu. If I swipe the air with my right hand, SAO style, 2 small holographic menu appeared. The left menu is my Status screen, it shows my equipment, my money, my rank, how many EXPs I need to earn to reach the next rank, and my current status. Right now my status is **Healthy** written with green letters, and if I got sick, it will turn to sick and show what my kind of illness I'm having.

On the right menu is just a list of menu buttons,

 **Statistic**

Records of my achievement so far. How many dimension visited, how many quest done, money earned, money spent, and a lot more.

 **Call**

It works just like cell phones.

 **Chat**

Can make chat rooms, chat groups, etc. Just like any Instant Messenger.

 **Inventory**

Basically this is my Virtual Storage, where I store most of my things, and where Kanon put my bento. Only the Virtual Storage, Chat and, Call, that other than mercenaries can obtain, they're available for purchase at electronic shops. Inventory is also where I can choose my equipment.

 **Quest**

Shows what quest(s) you took, and quests you completed.

 **Setting**

Just a old plain setting option.

 **Close Menu**

No explanation needed.

After all of these explanation, we arrived at the Underground level. The room was dim-lighted. The only light source are flood lights that pointing at the portal at the far end of the room. We walked out of the elevator, to the portal. We saw Millie stood right in front of the already activated portal, and folding her arms trying to look badass, she failed. While Jim was…hey where's Jim? He's not here…

As we reached Millie, she said, "So, you ready?"

"Can I say no?"

"No"

"Figures"

I walked pass her and stop 1 step away from the portal, I sighed, "Let's just get this over with." I jumped in…

* * *

 **Somewhere in another dimension…**

 **?'s POV**

*chocking SFX*

?: Good! Good! Good! You're shining right now. You're shining to satisfy me.

*Gun shot*

?: No more!

?:Are you okay *e***a*?

?: *cough* *cough* *cough* y…yes…somehow

?: And it was just getting good.

?: At this rate, we can't possibly save l***** m* or the others! Let's retreat for now!

?: A prudent decision. Four brainwashed **** are bad enough, but with the **** **** and ********, it's too much.

?: …Damn it! We made it all the way here and everything, and all we can do is run?!

?: ***** could you either give up either *** or *** to me?

?: No. They've done as they pleased until now, using their youth as a shield. I won't give up either.

?: I know. Since you've all already fallen, why not try falling to the depth of the abyss?

We all desperately ran away from **a** ****n**** to ***e* *i*******

After that, the f***** o* *****s*** accelerated, **m******* transformed into a *u**** world. It's as if was fated to become **r* *****s***.

Our *******, who had fallen into ****, re-entered H**** D********, bringing the **** **** and an armada of *o***** with them.

Please.

If I'm dreaming, hurry and wake up…!

.

.

.

.

.

 **?: Is that your wish?**

What?

 **?: You wished…that everything is a dream…you wished to wake up…**

Wh…who are you?

 **?: My name is not important…if you wished it…you can save your world…**

I can…save ****n******?

 **?: But…there is a catch…be my vessel…and I will make everything that happened…is just a nightmare…**

Please! Please do! Please save *a*********! I don't care what will happen to me! Please just end this nightmare!

.

.

.

.

.

 **?: Then…it is done…**

* * *

 **Aaaaaannndddd that's a wrap! I hope you enjoy this chapter and Gargel finally makes his way to Gamindustri. Thank you so much for reading my story and don't forget to visit my YouTube channel. The link is in my profile, and make sure you leave a suggestion for my next video in Review or my last video's comment section. Thank you so much for reading my story and..have a cookie.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Welcome To Gamindustri

**Welp it's finally here! The third chapter. I made this one slightly longer than the last few chapters. I...don't have anything to say anymore...Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **"** Normal speech"

'Thought'

 **Telepathic, Narrative, Announcement or anything close to that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Welcome To Gamindustri**

 **EXITING SHOCKSPACE…**

 **ARRIVING AT…HYPERDIMENSION…**

 **EXITING SHOCKSPACE IN 3…**

 **2...**

 **1…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MALFUNCTION…**

 **UNSTABLE SPACE DETECTED…**

 **SO YOU BASICALLY SCREWED KID…**

 **YOU WILL EITHER SPAWNED UNDERGROUND OR IN THE MIDAIR…**

 **THIS IS YOUR DESTINATION…**

 **GOOD LUCK KID…**

* * *

 **Location: Hyperdimension**

Ah…Virtua Forest…your generic level 1 dungeon. Wide area of lush green grassland…every RPG favorite enemy, the blue slime with dog face and ears jumping around happily with their pacts…nothing can possibly go wrong.

"GOOOOODDD FRIGGIN' DAMMMIIIITTTT!"

Oh damn…I guess things do went wrong…

 **Narrator's POV**

A girl with lilac hair, 2 D-pad-shaped hair pin and wearing a white parka…actually let's just call her Neptune from now on, we already talked about her in the last chapter. Okay so…Neptune walked through the Virtua Forest with 2 of her friends and her little sister.

"Iffy…it's still too early…why should I do quest this early?"

"Nepko it's already past noon! Maybe Kurome is gone with the Dark CPUs, but your duty as a CPU can't just stop there." 'Iffy' replied her.

"We better not make Histoire angry either Onee-chan." Said Neptune's sister.

"Hey Author, the other Main Character is supposed to be here now right?"

"He supposed to be around here somewhere." Then the group arrived at the empty grassland. "The field is empty…where are the Dogoos?"

"Maybe something scared them off." Said the girl who didn't get a chance to talk in the last chapter, Compa.

"Hold on a minute, gotta call someone." Then Author pulled out a phone and called…Jim

Author: Hey Jim…did you sent him properly?

Jim: Author? Damn I knew you'll called. We got an emergency!

Author: Hey hey calm down. What emergency?

Jim: Amellia used the portal to sent Gargel!

Author: She what?! I thought you sent him!

Jim: I was in the toilet. When I returned to the portal, it was activated and Raylan said Amellia did it!

Author: *sigh* fine then. Guess I need to use "that"

Author ended the call, and ball of holographic binaries appeared on in front of him. The Author grabbed it and the binaries turned to a tablet.

"Author-san…what are you doing?" asked Compa.

"Gotta change the story. If Gargel didn't arrived here safely, then the story won't continue."

*type type type type type type type type type type type*

"It's done."

"GOOOOODDD FRIGGIN' DAMMMIIIITTTT!"

"There he is. Have fun." Then he vanished.

As the Author vanished, the group looked at the sky and notice a small dot that gradually got bigger. "Will he survive that fall?" said 'Iffy'

"Don't worry! He will be fine! He is the main character after all." Neptune said cheerfully.

Gargel apparently fell faster than he should be and crashed in front of the group. He hit the ground so hard, a crater was made.

*SLAM!*

.

.

.

Is that how crashing sounds like? I don't how it sounds like… **use your imagination…**

Apparently only Compa and Neptune's sister who showed concern. And Compa already had bandages in hand. "Is he going to okay desu?"

Before any of them got a chance to answer, Gargel slowly crawled out from the crater while grunting in pain. When he reached the flat ground, he rolled on his back, panting heavily, "That was a rough landing. God dammit Millie!"

Suddenly a few meter away from him, the space cracked. The group and Gargel noticed this, "Oh great. Phantoms, I hope they have my red carpet and a welcome drink." Before Gargel got up, the group already in front of him. The crack got bigger and black liquid poured out from a hole that the crack made.

"Don't worry fellow Main Character! I will protect you! Or you can use this to defend yourself." After Neptune summoned her Katana, she threw a wooden katana (or Bokuto) next to Gargel.

"A wooden katana?"

"Not an ordinary wooden katana. It's Neptune branded!"

Gargel looked at the bottom of the katana and found a familiar N letter. "Hey…wait a second…"…'Am I end up in Neptunia dimension?'

Author: And you just realized that?

'Of course! How should I know where that portal take me?'

Author: It's on the title Gargel. Read it.

'Against The World: Neptuni-…ohh…I get it! At least I can be in favorite game world.'

The space manage to repair itself and the hole closed. From the black liquid that splattered on the ground, human hands started climbing out from the liquid. And a creature finally emerged from the pool of blackness, a black humanoid figure slowly made its way to the group. Followed by another black creature, but this time it crawled on the ground.

"These black things again? Why are they always appeared out of nowhere?" 'Iffy' growled at the Phantoms as she summoned her Qatar.

"So you already dealt with these things before." Gargel got up while using the Bokuto as a support.

"Hiya guy! I'm Neptune, CPU of Planeptune, Protagonist of Protagonist!"

"Introduction sequence? Alright then, I'm Ga-"

"Are you sure this is the right time?" Iffy said to the group.

"Yes…of course. Those things won't move until the Author say so."

Narator: Hate to say this guys, but he's right. Author wants you to do the Introduction Sequence first.

The group looked at the Phantom and found that the Phantom didn't move like…at all…how did that happened? "Well, let's get this over with…my name is Gargel Cronus. But my friends call me Garko or Gako." 'I think I shouldn't say I'm a mercenary first…'

"I still don't trust you yet but…I'm IF. How did you even survive that fall?" IF looked at Gargel with a hint of doubt.

But Neptune decide to answer IF's question, "Oh that must be a Protagonist power! I also fell from the sky when I entered Ultradimension!"

"My name is Nepgear, I am Neptune's little sister. Are you sure you're okay? You hit the ground really hard." A girl with straight lilac hair like with 1 D-pad hairpin, just like Neptune's. She wore a white sailor uniform and carrying a pink colored beam sword.

'Wait…why am I feeling something dark within Nepgear? Meh…maybe just my imagination. How a girl as innocent as Nepgear do something bad?

.

.

.

Ah crap Conquest Ending…'

"Hi desu! I'm nurse in training, Compa desu!" next to Nepgear was a girl with cream colored hair with brown hairband and C-shaped pin, wearing cream colored sweater with detached sleeves and plaid skirt. She also carrying a big….and I mean BIG syringe filled with a sickly green liquid.

'Is that syringe filled with diethyl ether? With a syringe that size, I think she will inflict more pain instead to ease it, like diethyl ether should do.'

Narator: Kay, you're done.

The Phantoms started to move again, with the crawling ones move more faster. "Just a few Walkers and Crawlers. Focus on killing the Crawlers first! They move faster and can jump on you!"

"You know about these things?" asked IF

"Trust me girl, I know these guys really well. Just like a bunch of ants that suddenly showed up in your house out of nowhere."

 **Gargel's POV**

I hold the Bokuto with two hands like a Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts). I don't think I need my sword or my powers for this one.

"Mind explaining what the hell these things are?" IF asked me while still focusing on the incoming Phantoms.

"I promise I will explain everything. After we kill these guys. Don't hold back!"

Is this a right time to put another reference?

Narrator: I don't know. You're call…

SPIDER SENSE TINGLING

"Behind us!" I quickly turned around while swinging me Bokuto horizontally, slashing a Crawler that almost pounced on me in the midair.

IF who stood on my side turned around and found another horde of Phantoms. "We're surrounded!"

"Neptune, Nepgear, Compa. Can I leave the front to you guys?"

"Leave it to us Gako!" Neptune replied cheerfully.

Then the Phantom horde on my and IF's side started running toward us. While I stood my ground, waiting for the right time to attack, IF's Qatar dissolved into data and she pulled out her gun and start shooting at the Walkers.

IF kept shooting until she ran out of ammo and summoned her Qatar back. I started to charge at the horde with IF following me. "Keep an eye to the Crawlers! They are very agile and can dodge most of your bullets and attacks, so let them attack first. And make sure they don't get too close to you, you don't want that to happen!"

As I finished that I jumped and delivered an overhead vertical slash to a nearby walker, instantly killing it and exploded into black smoke. Another Walker came up to me, I stabbed it and kicked it away.

"Demon Flame!" IF's hand shined and pillars of flame emerged from the ground. The pillars managed to burn most of the horde and one of them almost hit me.

"Ouch IF! I understand that you haven't trust me yet, but is burning me alive really necessary?"

"That was unintentional!" After she said that a black tentacle wrapped around IF's foot. She fell down and the tentacle continue to dragged her, into a small horde.

'A tentacle?' think fast Gargel.

SLOW MOTION TIME

I quickly opened my menu, to my inventory, scroll down, found M9 Berretta, click on it, a smaller menu appeared…my inventory is filled with a lots of things so don't question anything about why there is a gun inside it…

 **Equip**

 **Discard**

 **Back**

Click on **Equip** , still in slow motion, binary numbers slowly forming the M9 in my hand, the binaries shined and a solid M9 Berretta appeared in my hand, aimed at the tentacle, and…

*BANG*

.

.

.

missed

.

.

.

'Wait what the hell? How can I missed?'

Narrator: Do you really expect you'll hit it in single shot?

'Then what's the point of the whole SLOW MOTION sequence?'

Narrator: I don't know…the Author put it in

END OF SLOW MOTION

I quickly let out 3 more shot and the last one manage to hit the tentacle and it let go IF's foot. While IF stood up, I shot 2 Walkers around IF, and she finished the rest of them.

My M9 dissolved into data as 'cause I put it back to my Inventory remotely. I saw the culprit of that tentacle action, it was a Crawler, but a dozen of thin whip like tentacle sprouted out from its back.

"A Mutated Crawler?" That Phantom is very hard to kill. It's extremely agile and fast but in the same time 1 or 2 hit can kill it. As IF decided to reload her gun, I pulled out the Bokuto and ran at the Phantom.

The Phantom extent its tentacle at me but I slashed it off. It keeps sending its tentacle until one of them scratch me across my left cheek. I ignore the pain then keep running at the Phantom. When the Crawler is in my reach, I delivered s vertical slash.

It disappeared…

'I should've known that!' it looked like it was gone, but the truth was the Crawler was moving too fast. Then I felt my both shoulder being entangled, and something latched on my back, it was the Crawler. It let out a screeching scream before sinking its fangs on my neck.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH SSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII-" Then I remember. This Fanfic is T rated so I can't swear that much…God Dammit! I really want to say something like **** or **** right now! Cuz this is freaking painful! "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SSHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT ON MY BEEEEEDDDDD!"

But the Crawler won't move now. Alright this is the chance!" IF! SHOOT IT!"

"I can't without hitting you!" Even she said that, she already aimed at me. Her hand were shaking as she tried to take a good aim.

"JUST DO IT! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Narrator: Why did you say that?

'I need to convince IF to shoot!'

Narrator: Why did you choose those words?

'I'm bad at convincing others okay? The last time I had to convince someone, it was Rin.

Narrator: Which Rin? There are a lot of Rin. Kagamine Rin?

'Shelter Music Video Rin' (check the music video on YouTube. Quick warning: The video may contain feels…a lot of feels)

Narrator: What did you say to her?

'A lot of things. But to shorten things out, I just said…her Oxygen supply in her space pod is dangerously low, also the pod was in the middle of Dark space and too close to a random black hole. She said that she didn't want to leave her dad's space pod to be destroyed by the black hole.

So I forced Jim to make a bigger portal so the whole pod can fit in. It did fit. So I ended up going back to The Central with a space pod with Rin inside it. Maybe it was against the rule to overpower the portal, also against Millie's order because she told me to save Rin, not a space pod with Rin inside it.

But everything end up just fine. Rin was immediately sent to hospital because of her condition at the time. She was trapped in a VR world for about 7 years! That's worse than Kirito and Asuna combined!'

Narrator: Wait wait wait…how did you talk to her if she was in VR world?

'I force my way into her VR world. I still don't know how I did it until now.'

Narrator: Okay then…let's continue where we left off.

'Where we left off? Oh yeah…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH'

 **Narrator's POV**

After a few dialogues with Narrator, IF let out 2 quick shots and both of them hit the Phantom on the head and its tentacles, freeing Gargel's arms. He quickly lift the Crawler off his back, slammed it right in front of him and kicked its head off before the body explode into black smokes.

"I think you really should put a warning before these bloodless gore fighting scene Author."

Author: Are you sure it's bloodless?

"What are talking about?" then Gargel touch his neck where the Crawler bit him…it was bleeding…BAD. "Ah…what the hell….." Gargel tried to keep his balance using his Bokuto for support, but end up falling ln his ass...no kidding.

"Gako!" seeing Gargel on the ground, IF rushed to his side…for whatever reason. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" he asked back, still holding his bleeding neck.

"I'm okay but you should pay attention to yourself first!" she scolded Gargel and noticed that his face was getting paler from blood loss.

"I thought you still doubt me…yet you came here first…" he chuckled as he trying to hold the pain.

"I-I just don't want to see someone else die o-okay? So you better not die on me!"

"*chuckle* Let's see if I can survive…" 'HOLY HELL AM I REALLY GOING TO DIE? LIKE…THIS IS NOT WHAT WE AGREED FOR AUTHOR! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, MY FIRST FEW HOURS IN HYPERDIMENSION AND YOU GONNA RUIN IT WITH ME DYING?!'

Author: Relax man…you gon'be fine…let me give you this. *type type type type type*

SUPER HEALING MODE!

.

.

.

.

.

'IT'S NOT WORKING! I'M STILL BLEEDING TO DEATH RIGHT HERE! But dying next to IF doesn't feel so bad. BUT I'M STILL DYING!'

Author: Ugh…fine…I will let Compa help you then…

After Author's last dialogue, Compa, Nepgear, and Neptune saw both IF and Gargel, she immediately screamed, "IF! Are you trying to hit on Gako already? That's not fair!"

"Wh-what? No Nepko! I wasn't-…look at him!"

"Hi Neptune…I'm dying now…" after he said that, he felt really exhausted and fell on his back, still holding his neck.

Seeing Gargel's bleeding neck, the trio rushed to his side, "Gako! No!"

 **[WIDE SCREEN INTENSIFY]**

 **[*LE SAD VIOLIN BGM]**

 **[*LE RAIN SOUND EFFECT FROM CLICHÉ ROMANCE MOVIE]**

 **#OMGSOMUCHFEELSFTW**

Neptune put her Katana away, knelt beside Gargel and hold his hand, "Gako! You're going to be okay! Right?"

"Heh…*cough blood* who knows…"

"Compa! Compa! Help him…please!" Neptune about to stand up but Gargel hold her hand.

"It's okay *more cough* I don't…regret this…"

"Gako please! I have so much to share with you! I want to share my favorite pudding with you! Meet the other CPUs, and meet my other friends! Please don't go now Gako!" Neptune can't hold her tears any longer and start crying.

"I'm glad…that I've met you Neptune…you will have to *even more cough* go on without me…"

"Don't say that Gako!"

"Well…my vision starting to get blurry…is this what death feels like…?"

"Gako no! Please god no!"

"You're a goddess Nepko!" IF felt irritated from Neptune's statement.

"Shush Iffy! You're ruining the mood." Said Compa.

"…goodbye…Neptune…"

Gargel's vision slowly darken and the last thing he heard was Neptune calling his name…

 **Save current progress?**

 **\- Yes**

 **No**

 **Saving…**

 **Save Complete…**

* * *

 **Darkness…**

 **Darkness everywhere…**

 **In the middle of the void of blackne-**

"Are we seriously doing this again?"

 **Yeah…why?**

"Wait wait wait…you are not that ominous voice from the Prologue."

 **Of course not.**

Author: It's me.

"Okay…mind to explain what the hell is happening?"

Author: What is happening?

"I died for god sake! Your SUPER HEALING thingy was not even work! And this just the third chapter!"

Author: Okay okay. About you dying…it's part of the story. After you passed out, Neptune transformed and carried you to her Basilicom. And Compa healed your wounds.

"Then what is this place? Am I going to have another nightmare?

Author: Not really. We're on our way to the next scene. *summon tablet* you will be awake in Neptune's Basilicom, you will hear stuff and there will be 2 more character at the Basilicom.

"2 more characters? Only Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire who live in the Basilicom right? I played 5 Neptunia games…I know what's up.

Author: And so do I. I also played 5 Neptunia game…oh yeah…here.

 **New item received**

"Top Nep cap?"

Author: Just wear it. You will wake up in a bed, and the first thing you will hear is Neptune, Adult Neptune, Uzume, and Histoire talking.

*wear Top Nep cap*

"Whoa…why do I feel all fuzzy?"

Author: See you on the other side.

 **Location: Planeptune Basilicom, spare bedroom**

 **Gargel's POV**

Okay. I wore the Top Nep cap…and somehow got transported into somewhere else. I still can't open my eyes…wait…I hear someone...

"He still haven't wake up?"

"Why do you even brought him here Nepsy?"

"As much as I hate to say it, he is the Protagonist. If he died, then the story won't continue."

"Is that all the reason?"

"No, he knows something about those black creatures. Let's ask him when he wake up."

"Those things start appearing after I beat Kurome…finally we can have an answer."

I can't really tell whose voice…wh-why I can't open my eyes?

 **Author: Looks like Compa also bandaged your head…you know how she do stuff**

Goddammit…I think I can move my arms. Let me just open the bandage…how do I even breathe if she bandaged my whole damn head?

*tearing SFX*

That was surprisingly easy…now I'm in a…normal looking bedroom….windows on my left, a table on the corner of the room, and a door on the other side…

I got off the bed and looked outside from the window. From what I can see, I was in a futuristic city. And there is only one city that looked like this in Gamindustri, "Must be Planeptune. Author did said that Neptune carried me here…"

Then I heard the door behind me opened and someone came in. It was a girl, she really looked like Neptune. The only differences are, she is taller, and instead of white D-pad hairclips and white parka, she wore black D-pad hairclips and black parka. Other than that, everything is similar. 'Adult Neptune? Gotta pretend I don't know anything about this dimension…'

"Oh you woke up. You really make little me worried y'know?"

"Who?"

"Sorry…I haven't introduce myself. I'm Neptune! But the one you've met is the smaller me, and I am not from this dimension."

"Where am I?"

"We are in Planeptune Basilicom. Now now! Let's now keep little me waiting! Let's give her the good news!" Then Adult Neptune started pushing my back out of the room. I'm…really bad at narrating. Let Narrator take over.

 **Narator's POV**

After a minute of walking, Gargel and Adult Neptune arrived at the living room. There was a large LCD TV with an unknown game console attached to it. A huge horizontal window behind the TV, showing a scenery of Planeptune City. In front on the TV was a large couch. Neptune was sitting in front of the TV with Uzume playing games, Nepgear was talking with Compa and IF was talking with Histoire on the other side of the room.

"Hey me! He is awake!" Adult Neptune called her smaller self. Neptune turned her head to look and found Gargel with her older self. Her face instantly brighten with her smile and ran at Gargel. When Gargel was at her reach, jumped and hugged the boy. "You finally awake Gargel! What took you so long to wake up?"

'Since when she became so clingy?' thought Gargel and he retuned the hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay Gako-san." Said Nepgear as she and Compa approached the trio.

"I don't think it's wise just hug someone you barely know Nepsy." Said Uzume.

"Uh…who are you?" 'It feels weird to ask something you already know.'

"My name is Tenouboshi Uzume. I am Planeptune's CPU from Zero Dimension."

"I assume that Neptune already told you about me. Then nice to meet you Uzu-chan."

Hearing what Gargel called Uzume, she immediately flustered, "U…U-Uzu-chan?"

"Yeah…why? Don't like it?"

Neptune heard what happened, "This is the first time someone give Uzume a nickname. I think it suits you Uzu-chan. It's cute!"

Neptune wasn't helping Uzume at all and her face turned even redder, "C-cute? N-no! Just…just call me Uzume!"

"Why? Neptune's right you know. It's cute!"

"Cute…is not…cool!"

Gargel looked at Uzume's face and an idea popped in his head. He looked at Neptune and winked, fortunately she got the idea.

"Nope! We will keep calling you Uzu-chan!"

"Uzu-chan!"

"Uzu-chan!"

"Uzu-chan!"

"Uzu-chan!"

"Uzu-chan!"

"Uzu-chan!"

"Uzu-chan!" (This scene was inspired by KinMoza!)

"Noooo! Stop it! I am not cute! It's not cool!" Uzume put her hands on her ears, tried to block Gargel's and Neptune's chanting.

"That's enough you two! Stop it!" said Compa and both of them stop chanting.

"*sigh* Thanks Compa."

"You're welcome desu. Uzu-chan!"

"NOOOOO!"

 **PLEASE STAND BY…**

 **PLEASE STAND BY…**

 **PLEASE STAND BY…**

 **PLEASE STAND BY…**

 **PLEASE STAND BY…**

 **Gargel's POV**

"So Gargel, explain to us what are those black creature." So after me and Neptune almost sent Uzume to a mental breakdown, Histoire gathered all of us and let me explain everything I know about Phantom. "So those things are called the…"

SLOW MOTION MODE

The second before I said Phantom, I noticed Nepgear already mouthing Phantom slowly. She knew about it already? How does she know about it?

 ***one explanation later***

"…and that's how you make a Lasagna."

"So these things are called Phantoms. They lived in an empty space between worlds and dimensions. They kill for unknown reason, which most likely to be controlled by a group of Phantom worshipers, The Cult. The reason they can break this dimension space is because the barrier that surrounds this dimension is getting thinner, and someone is calling for them from the inside." IF tried to process everything I just explained.

"We still don't know who did it, BUT we have a suspect." As I say that I scrolled through my inventory and found what I was looking for, "Tyna Phobie's Data File". A file that contained data about this Tyna Phobie that Millie gave me.

I threw the file to a table in front of me and IF who sat on a couch across me, took it. While she examined the content, I continued my explanation.

"Her name is Tyna Phobie. She just escaped from the prison in my dimension around 2 days ago. She is part of The Cult, and she is very dangerous. She has a power to shape shift and possess any living thing and steal their life power. IF have you seen her somewhere?"

While IF reading the document, she still answered my question, "Can't say I have. Have any of you see her?" IF put Tyna Phobie's picture on the table. The picture showed a middle aged woman with black wavy hair, with the left side of her head painted white. She has yellow and light gray eye.

Everyone looked at each other and shook their head, even Neptune. I was half expecting Neptune to break the mood because I know she doesn't like serious atmosphere. Then Nepgear pulled out a small black tablet out of her pocket, the N-Gear, and walked off screen.

"I might need the copy of this data. I will put her picture at the Guild as a wanted poster."

"Well thanks IF. That will be a great help."

 **Item lost…**

"So what should we do now?" Uzu-chan asked.

"Well we could play more games and pretend this serious conversation never happened." Of course that one came from Neptune. I don't know should I agree with that or not. But I kinda like that idea.

"Neptune-san you should do more Quest! Planeptune's Share is falling…again!" Oh no! Histy getting Pissty!

"Actually Onee-chan…Uni just called that the other CPUs gathered at Blanc's Basilicom to discuss about the Phantoms. We should go there now…" Welp…looks like I have to meet the others too.

"Other CPUs?"

"Yes Gako…you see…Gamindustri is blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

"Oh okay…so it's like blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

"blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

"blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

"You understand?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Let's go then. And let's hope that don't need to fight Phantoms along the way." I don't really want to use my sword EverDream right now…I mean Mane Somnia…yeah…EverDream is my sword's original name…I already told you in Chapter 1 right?

 **Location: Lowee Basilicom**

Ah…Lowee, the only place in Gamindustri that has snow…but unfortunately we're here not for sightseeing, as much as I wanted to. So there are three of us, me, Neptune and Nepgear. Adult Neptune stayed behind with Uzu-chan in Planeptune and IF and Compa went to the Guild to get whatever things done.

The Basilicom's door opened and a woman greet us. She has long light blue hair and blue eye, and she wore a red graduation hat and a red robe with yellow linings. Her name is Mina Nishizawa. The Oracle of Lowee, just like Histoire. She also the caretaker Blanc's little sisters, Lowee's CPU. How do I know this? I played the game dammit. "Neptune-sama, Nepgear-sama you're finally here. Blanc-sama and the other CPUs and Candidates already waiting for you." Then she finally notice my existence, "Who is he?"

"It's okay he's with us. He has the answer for those black creatures!" said Nepgear, trying to reassure Mina.

Suddenly, Mina's face lit up. "Really? That's great! Finally we have some answer. Now come in. We must tell the CPUs about this! Oh…and your name is…"

"Gargel Cronus. Gako or Garko is fine."

"Well then Garko-san, Neptune-sama, Nepgear-sama, this way please." Then Mina started to lead us inside the Basilicom.

After walking through numerous of hallways. Which were huge, and completely silent, you can hear your own footstep echoing through the room. We finally arrived in front of a huge door, Mina said this door will lead to Blanc's office.

Mina opened the door, and Mina, Neptune, and Nepgear immediately ducked and cover their head. I was about to asked why, but I got the answer even faster. A big, probably dictionary or maybe history book flew right at my face and **(insert sound effect here)** hit square on my face, and I fell my back from the force.

"Gako-san!" Nepgear removed the book off my face and I'm sure my eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Ram-sama! Rom-sama! Please stop throwing books at whoever walked from this door!" said Mina, scolding Blanc's little sisters.

"Eh? Neptune still there? So who got hit by the book I threw?" said a girl with pink coat, and pink muffin cap.

"Are you okay Garko-san?" asked Mina as she helped me stand up.

"I hope I am." I stood up and finally can take a look at the room. The room was really big and most of the are empty, with the only decoration I saw was a table in the middle of the room and with windows on the both side of the room. From what I can see, the other 3 CPUs sat around the table, with Blanc's little sisters running around the room.

"There you are Neptu…ne-" The Lowee's CPU said to Neptune before she noticed me. She has dull brown eyes and sandy brown short hair which covered by big white cap. She also wore a white button dress underneath white overcoat with blue sleeves and brown fur on the shoulder part. She usually shows no emotion, but when she laid her eyes on me…I can tell…she pissed off…really….pissed off. I wonder why? "Who is he Neptune?"

"Ara Neptune. I don't you have a guy friend." Said the Leanbox CPU, Vert. Physically, she is the most mature of the four. She wore a emerald green dress and white long skirt. She also had slightly curly long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Whoever he is, why do you even bring him here?" Of course that one came from the one, and only, Tsundere Heart, Lonely Heart, the Ice Queen, CPU of Lastation, Noire. She wore a black fancy looking dress with white skirt. She has red eyes (no…she wasn't crying…), and black hair which tied into twin pigtails.

"Well actually…I'm here to-" once I took a step forward. Blanc immediately her summoned her hammer and threw it at me. Much to everyone's surprise, even me!

 **SLOW MOTION MODE**

I watched Blanc's hammer slowly moving towards me. My face just got hit by a thick dictionary. I'm not gotta let myself getting hit in the face again! Neptune, Nepgear, and Mina already jumped away. As the hammer got closer, I did the only thing that I can think in this situation. MATRIX DODGE!

I bent my knees forward and push my back down, the hammer only missed me a millimeter. I saw the hammer flew passed me and when it hits the wall, it dissolved into data. Instead of stood back up, I fell on my back.

 **SLOW MOTION END**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BLANC?" yelled Neptune as I stood up.

"I don't trust him at all. The last time I known a guy…he was a pedophile and a lolicon." Said Blanc as her hammer reappeared on her hand.

The last guy? Pedophile? Who was tha-…ooohhhh…of course…CFW Trick…how can I forget that?

"Okay. First thing first. Hi, what's up? How's it going? How are you doing? What's crackin'? You good? Me good. Me name Gargel Cronus."

"Is he always talk like that?" asked Vert.

"If you try anything funny with my sisters. You won't get out of here alive." Said Blanc threatening me. Since when she became so sadistic?

"Don't be like that Blanc. Gako has the answer to our current problem, that black thingies! I know this series use the term 'Bad guys' a bit too literal, but please give him a chance. " said Neptune tried to persuade Blanc.

"Fight me Gargel Cronus…if you win…then I might consider letting you inside my Basilicom."

"What?"

 **Chapter 4 – With The CPUs**

* * *

 **?: How do you enjoy your new world?**

"Kurome is gone, along the Dark CPUs. Gamindustri is at peace again. Thank you!"

 **?: You also let yourself to be my vessel. I'm surprised that you accept me with open arms.**

"You already helped me save Gamindustri and Zero Dimension. I think it's just fair…

But these black creature started appearing. We still can handle it but…somehow they keep getting stronger.

 **?: Those creatures are called the Phantoms. They maybe a threat, but unfortunately…I sense bigger threat approaching.**

"What is it?"

 **?: A swordman…the swordman is not the threat himself, the sword he carries IS the threat.**

"What is the sword do?"

 **?: The sword contained a power. That can put any living things in this dimension to sleep, and experience an endless nightmare. Any victims that fall to that sword, will never wake up.**

"That…that's horrible! I need to warn the others about this!"

 **?: Don't! They must know nothing about any of this! My existence, your knowledge about the Phantoms, even about that sword. You must face it alone…**

"A-alone?"

 **?: If you can steal that sword, or forcefully take it from him. I will keep it for you, and neutralize its power. And you will save this world once again. Bring me that sword…bring me…**

… **the EverDream.**

* * *

 **Woo! It's getting serious now! But don't worry, I will try to keep the humor on. Please to leave a Review and and a suggestions for my next video. Until next time...have a cookie.**

 **Kanon: Wait Author!**

 **Kanon? What are you doing here?**

 **Kanon: Well...because of my minimum screen time, can I do the closing with you?**

 **Oh...Gako won't return to the Central for a while so...why not?**

 **Kanon: Yay, thank you Author! Oh...and don't forget to answer the Reviews!**

 **Reviews? You mean that one only Review I have? Okay.**

* * *

 **To Author Heart - Ance:**

 **Talk about Star Wars and Godzilla...how about we make a whole new story? Gargel's Wars: The Godzilla Awakens...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holy hell I just made a new title for (probably) future series! Gotta write it down!**

 **About Yuudachi being a Destroyer...let's not question Japanese logic okay? That's how they work. They make good stuff. They make weird stuff. And I love it!**

 **About OCs...oh...why didn't think about that? Well I do need some OCs for side character and The Cult member but I don't think...**

 **You know what? Screw this let's do it!**

* * *

 **So in the next few chapter more of The Cult member will start appearing to do stuff that Gargel and the others obviously don't like. And I can't think about any more OCs. That's why I need your help. I need you to make bad guys, but don't worry, I may need the good guys OCs in the future chapter.**

 **EDIT 16/11/16: You know what? NO! I don't want to limit the OCs just for the Cult member. Because I was thinking that maybe some of their member can go all buddy buddy with the Main Character before finally they leave the Cult. OR, don't make them related to the Cult at all, yeah that works too.**

 **Just fill this form and PM me.**

 **Name: (The most important part)**

 **Gender: (Male, female or something else entirely?)**

 **Appearance: (Hair styles, clothing, and all of those stuff)**

 **Home Dimension: (If they are not born in The Central)**

 **Job: (Are they working with the Cult? If not, enter something else)**

 **Weapon:**

 **Magic: (If your OC(s) have any)**

 **Skill set: (Skill name and what the skill does)**

 **Personality: (Just don't make them too crazy like Beetlejuice Romanee Conti guys. I don't want any character in this Fanfic to play twister)**

 **I think that's it! I will wait for your OCs as I make the next chapter. Once again, until next time...and have cookie.**


	5. Chapter 4 - With The CPUs

**WOWKAY It's finally done. I'm sorry for no update for about...two weeks? It's okay I'm dead yet...but something else I had just did. My cat died...about three days ago. I still don't know the cause of his death, so I can't really tell you. Also I got pretty busy for the past two weeks, exams is coming up, there were school events that I need to attend to, I got to jump around to one place to another selling banana chips...no I'm not joking, it actually happened.**

 **So I'm sorry for the long delay and pretty short chapter, also some of my writing style may change throughout the story. I hope you can enjoy my story...**

 **...I'm...just gonna go to the corner and cry now *play best cry ever .avi***

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

 **Telepathic, Narrative, Announcement or anything close to that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 -With The CPUs**

 **Location: Lowee Basilicom**

 **Gargel's POV**

"Fight me Gargel Cronus…if you win…then I might consider letting you inside my Basilicom."

Silent…

"What?"

"Blanc…what did you just say?" asked Vert.

"Why are you suspecting me so much? Am I really looked that suspicious?"

"Since CFW Trick, I never let any male inside the Basilicom. Unless they have something to urgent to report." Blanc explained, still glaring at me with her little sisters covering behind her.

"Boys are…scary…" said another Blanc's sister. She has short sandy brown hair, just like Blanc's. And she wore similar outfit just like Ram's but light blue colored.

"That explains why all the Basilicom's Guards are females. But me fighting you? You can't be serious!"

 ***POP***

 **Sudden stage change**.

 **Location: An open field in the Basilicom's back**

"SHE IS SERIOUS!"

Now I'm standing on an open field with Blanc a few meters away from me. With the other CPUs and Candidates watching us on the side.

"Wait Blanc. He can't fight you! He just recovered from fighting with those Phantoms!" Neptune screamed at Blanc trying to stop Blanc from fighting me. Thank you Neptune, that's why I love you!

Transparent walls stared appearing around the field, and in the middle of the field, a…time limit…and…HP bar…? Were floating? 'Wow…they have something like this?' then a timer appeared and started to counting down from 60 seconds.

"Hey hey…please don't be hasty about this…can we talk this out?"

55 seconds.

"I think I agree with him Blanc…you don't have any reason to fight him. You're a Goddess and he's just a human Blanc! You can kill him in a single hit!" surprisingly that one came from Noire.

45 seconds.

"Appreciate the backup girl, but I doubt she will let me go anytime soon."

40 seconds.

"So I just need to survive then."

No one said anything for 30 seconds.

 **10**

 **9**

I started thinking how to ran away from Blanc.

 **8**

 **7**

Blanc summoned her hammer and took her stance.

 **6**

 **5**

Getting a bit nervous out here…

 **4**

 **3**

I remember her possible skill set, stats, and movement from the game…I'm sure it'll help.

 **2**

No turning back now.

 **1**

Suddenly my menu popped up, someone called me and my ringtone was Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? Ending Theme.

 **FIGHT!**

"WHAT THE FRICK!"

"Gefahrlichtern." 6 blue orbs appeared before Blanc and she launched all of them at me by hitting them with her hammer.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT TIME OUT TIME OUT" I dodge rolled away from the projectiles before looking at the callers name. "Prinz Eugen" if you remember Bismarck or Biscuit or Bisko, this is her little sister, and she is a Heavy Cruiser. She also known as Admiral Hipper. If you're curious about her appearance, just google her.

"GODDAMMIT PUDDING!" pudding is how I call her, and I pressed the answer button. "Hey Pudding what's up? Kinda busy right now!"

"Gako-san. Where are you? I don't see you in your class."

"Getter Ravine!" Blanc sprinted closer at me before jumped above me. My Dark Souls instinct kicked in and quickly rolled away before Blanc smashed the ground, leaving a huge crack. "Gako? What was that noise? Are you okay?"

"Pudding can you call me again later? I'mreallybusyrightnowokayloveyoubye!" I hang up without knowing what the hell did I just said to her.

 **10 minutes later**

"*pant pant* Can we just…stop this." I was so tired...I dodged Blanc's attack while trying to convince her to stop…for a solid 10 minute. I hold my knees while panting hard…

"You can quit anytime you want…but it's your loss." Then Blanc started walking towards me slowly…

.

.

.

.

I had enough of this…"You know what…FINE! You wanna fight? Then a fight what you get!"

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Narrator here…I'm gonna take over for awhile since Gargel suddenly got pissed off. Okay so…after he snapped, Gargel opened his Inventory and summoned his…Yo-yo? He still don't want to use his sword? Oh well…anything works for him…since almost everything he touches can be a weapon for him.

He played his yo-yo for a bit, and you can see Blanc had a disappointed look on her face, "And I thought you're getting serious at this…"

"Oh I am serious." 'I'm gonna use my power for a bit, just for funsies.' Gargel sprint at Blanc while swinging his yo-yo around. Blanc lift her hammer and slammed it to the ground. Ice pillars emerged from the ground and some of them almost hit Gargel, but he keeps dodging. One pillars emerged before him and he swung his yo-yo at it, and the bottom part of the pillar destroyed instantly, much to everyone's surprise.

"How is that yo-yo destroy that pillar? Neptune where did you find this person?" Vert asked curiously.

"I'm not gonna lie, but he fell from the sky like most Protagonist does. But he didn't have any sign of amnesia."

"Where did he got that yo-yo in the first place?" asked Noire's little sister, Uni. She has long black hair which tied into twin pigtails with 2 black bows, and red eyes. She wore black dress with white lining and a skirt with the same colors.

"Gargel has a virtual inventory which can be accessed anytime." Said Author as he appeared next to Nepgear.

"Author? What Virtual Inventory?" Noire asked curiously, ignoring the fact that Author always appeared out of nowhere.

"Just like the Inventory from JRPG games. Or basically a pause screen. He put a lot of things in his Inventory. From medical items, to weapons. Even guns." Author explained to the group.

"Guns? What kind?" asked Uni. The moment Author said guns, her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and curiosity because…well…she loves guns…I think it's weird for girls to love guns but hey…as long they're kawaii…I ain't complainin'

"Let's leave that one explanation to Gargel himself. Narrator, back to the battle!"

As the ice pillars keeps appearing, Gargel quickly destroyed all of them. Until he reached the position he estimated where Blanc should be. He destroyed the last pillar and…

.

.

.

.

Behind it was…empty…

Suddenly "Gefahrlichtern" Gargel looked above him and found Blanc in the air ready to launch the blue projectiles. Gargel swung his yo-yo again and deflect all the projectiles, as she fall Blanc use Getter Ravine. Gargel quickly rolled out from her attack range, leaving Blanc only to hit the ground and made another big crack.

The rest of the fallen ice pillars dissolved into data, leaving only Blanc and Gargel in a clean arena. Realizing that the battle wasn't going anywhere, both of the decided to went all out. Gargel and Blanc dashed at each other and keep exchanging blows. But Gargel keeps dodging and he also need some distance for his yo-yo to hit.

'I need something to stop her rush...then I'm gonna use **THAT.** But I need a right moment to do that…'

Gargel noticed her face changed, she was getting frustrated. The way she swung her hammer changed and became more predictable. 'Perfect…just a little more before she lost it!'

Gargel let Blanc to berserk a bit more. And finally, "Zerstorung!"

'That's it!' this is the moment Gargel was waiting for. But as she used her skill, her hammer covered in light, also her arms. When the light faded, her hammer turned into a massive mechanical axe, with blue beam blade, and her arms covered in white gloves that reached her shoulder, and her hands covered in white gloves and black claws.

'Partial HDD? She can do that?'

Even with her transformation, Gargel still going with his original plan. He stretched his arms forward with the yo-yo facing Blanc. Blanc's axe made contact with his yo-yo…

.

.

.

.

.

But Gargel didn't move, not even an inch. His yo-yo absorbed all the force, and it didn't even cracked. Blanc's eyes widen at this, "H…how? You're not supposed to be able to stop that! Normal human at least have a broken arm if they tried to stop it!" Unable to accept that fact, she continue to pushed her axe.

"Let me tell you something about me Blanc…" Gargel stared at Blanc deeply in her eyes, "…I… **am not** … **normal**. And hearing someone called me that…just enough to piss me off, because being called normal…sounds like an insult for me."

As he finished that, Gargel pushed Blanc away and she lose her balance. Taking this opportunity, he swung his yo-yo at her feet and pulled it. As she started to fell on her back, Blanc let go of her axe. Gargel took the axe and when Blanc finally reached the ground, he slammed the axe next to her head.

Both were panting heavily in exhaustion, but one of them got the upper hand, literally. "Can we stop this now? I don't want to fight you at all." Then Gargel took a few steps back.

Blanc got up with her arms and axe retuned back to normal. She about to say something…but, "BLANC-SAMA! BLANC-SAMA!" a city guard came out from the Basilicom, he looks like one of those medieval age guardsmen. An iron spear, iron helmet that also covered a few part of his face, an iron chestplate, and an iron legging. Also his sudden appearance startled everyone in the area.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Stop startling me like that!" said Blanc angrily at the guard. Somehow her left eye turned black and her other eye redden.

"I apologize Blanc-sama! But this is urgent!" said the guard while his face is sweating.

"What is it?"

"Those black creatures. A big massive horde of those things are heading towards the front gate! Their amount are like an army, trying to have a war against a whole kingdom!"

Everyone's eyes widen at that statement. "You're kidding…"

"I'm sorry Blanc-sama…but this is true. With their current pace, they might reach the gate in 10 minutes."

The invisible wall disappeared and everyone started to gathered around Blanc. "This is something that we need to handle together. Let us help you Blanc." Said Vert confidently.

"D-don't get the wrong idea. It's not I wanna help you or anything! I just want to show Lowee's citizens my skills so they can move to Lastation and increase my share!" obviously that one came from Noire.

"You know that tsundere attitude will get you nowhere…" Gargel commented.

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

 **Gargel's POV**

"The Phantoms are attacking Gako-san. What should we do?" Nepgear asked me worriedly. Oh please don't make that sad face! I can't handle it!

"This is rather interesting…"

What I said apparently caught everyone's attention.

"…I never heard anything like this…but war rules may still apply…"

"Rules? What rules?" Uni asked me curiously.

"Even they're Phantoms, they still need someone to command them. Because originally Phantoms never attack anyone. If they make a move like this…someone need to give them commands."

"So just find and defeat the commander!" Ram exclamined.

"*shook head* Easier said than done. I have a simpler way. Just kill the big guys, and I'm talking about their size. If you girls can wipe the biggest Phantom around, I'm sure the smaller Phantoms will retreat."

"How do you know all about them?" Noire asked me.

"I rather not talk about it girl…I learned it the hard way."

Then Blanc walked out the group and transformed. Her body covered in light, when the light subsided her clothing changed. She was wearing the gloves from before, a skin tight white bodysuit, her hat was gone and her hair color changed into light blue, oh and her eyes turned red with a small power button in the middle of her eyes.

She summoned her axe and pointed it at me, "You better stay here. I don't want have someone like you running around my nation."

"What? What do you mean 'someone like me'?"

"I'm going ahead." Then a pair of blue square hologram wings…? I honestly don't know what the frick is that, but those thing helps her fly. And she flew away. She's not even answered my question.

"Onee-chan! Wait!" Rom then transformed and followed by Ram. Rom's clothing also changed to a body suit that looks similar to Blanc's but with a few pink lines. Her hair turned light blue and her eyes turned pink. Ram's transformation showing almost no difference than Rom's. The only differences were her hair was pink and her eyes were light blue.

After that both of them followed their sister. So I turned to the Nep sisters, "I won't say much…just don't die."

"Don't worry Gako! We will come back alive, don't worry I've fight something even worse!" Neptune replied with enthusiasm.

"Good luck you two. You will fight a lot of Walkers and Crawlers there."

"How do you know Gako-san?" Nepgear asked.

"Those two Phantoms are the most common Phantom. If there is a horde of Phantom, there always be Walkers and Crawlers."

As I told them that, they began to transform. Neptune's transformation made her look mature and taller. She wore a black leotard and a pair of black knee high boots. Her lilac hair turned darker and tied into braids and her eyes turned blue.

Nepgear clothing changed from sailor uniform to a white one piece swimsuit. She also wore a pair of white gloves that almost reached her shoulders, and a pair of white stocking boots…? I don't know what it is…

As they finished transforming, their hologram wings came out from their back and flew away. I looked around the field and of course, it was empty. Maybe the Lastation sisters and Vert left when I was talking with Neptune and Nepgear.

Got nothing better to do, I stretched and stopped after hearing a few 'pops' from my back bone, "Alright! Time to see what inside of Blanc's office…maybe take a look at her novel. She always wants to be a novelist." And with that I went inside.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

The CPUs and Candidates regrouped above the Lowee's front gate, and they agreed to approach the Phantom army instead of waiting for them. So they flew south and quickly saw a huge pile of blackness moving towards them from afar.

The CPUs stop moving and just hovering while starting at the Phantoms with wide eyes. Not just Walkers and Crawlers, there were different kinds of Phantoms in that army.

"So...many…" said Green Heart (Vert) almost stuttering. Which kinda surprising because most CPUs will get confident for their powers when they transform, especially Vert.

"Can we really win against all of them?" said Black Sister (Uni) grimly while holding her large rifle.

"What are you saying Uni? O-of course we will!" Black Heart (Noire) tried to looked confident, she failed.

"You're stuttering." Commented Purple Heart (Neptune)

"N-no! I d-didn't!"

"You did…twice…"

Then White Heart (Blanc) tried to put the group back, "We can't let them reach Lowee. We gotta stop them here!"

"Blanc is right. Look…" Purple Heart pointed at the Phantoms, "…we just need to find the biggest one and defeat it."

The Phantoms then stop moving, they stood completely still. "What? Why are they stop moving?" Rom asked.

"Maybe they sense our power and they got scared!" said Ram smugly.

After a minute of silence and no movement from both parties, the space cracked on the ground in front of the Phantom army. The crack got bigger and finally it made a hole, and black liquid started pouting out from the hole.

The liquid spread around the vast grassland, and finally an black enormous humanlike hand appeared from the black liquid. Another hand came out and both hands grip the ground and pushed it, like something was trying to climb out.

Finally a head popped out followed by its black body. Even only half of its body just emerged, you can see that that thing has humanlike body. The creature kept emerging until its feet came out. It stood straight up on the ground, showing its full humanlike form with the liquid still dripping around its body.

"It's…huge…" said Purple Heart while her black Oodachi almost slipped off from her hands.

"Onee-chan that thing almost as tall as our Basilicom." Said Purple Sister (Nepgear)

"That's it! If we can defeat that Phantom then the battle will be over!"

White Heart summoned her axe, "Then let's go!"

As the CPUs and Candidates summoned their weapon, the Phantom let out a loud demonic roar and the liquid that covered its body splattered around, showing its true shape.

 **[BGM: POKEMON OMEGA RUBY – THE REGI TRIO BATTLE THEME]**

The Phantom, now named **The Colossus** , is a tall humanoid and as Nepgear mentioned, it does have the same height as the Neptower (Planeptune Basilicom). Its face only consist a big mouth that open vertically and sharp fangs. Inside its mouth wad a big white eye with black iris. Its skin was light gray and you can see on the skin surface, a lot of twisted faces, showing different expression that constantly changing, like Giygas from Earthbound. And on the front side of its body, there was another face. The eyes were on the chest area, and the rest of its stomach was its teeth less mouth, also it was smiling like one of those creepy comedy mask.

Oh and by the way…its eye sockets are empty…wait why is this fanfic became so dark? I thought this is just a Neptunia comedy fanfic!

The Colossus let out a monstrous roar and creepy morbid laugh at the same time. It got a lot of mouth so that's possible. The White Sisters were affected by the Colossus' voice and they were shaking in fear, while the other CPUs and Candidates only got worried.

"Onee-chan…this one isn't like the others…" said White Sister (Ram) while she hugged her twin.

White Sister (Rom) replied the hug, "This one is…sc-scary…"

"It's true…even we've defeat Deity of Sin and Dark CPUs...we've never seen anything like this…" said Black Heart, still eyeing the Colossus.

"Rom…Ram…it's okay. If we can defeat this hideous thing, the battle will be over. So be strong okay?" Green Heart tried to comfort the twin Candidates. The twin looked at each other and slowly letting go of each other.

"Alright let's do this!" White Heart summoned her axe. But as she did that, every face on the Colossus' body took a deep breath and released black smoke-like projectiles towards the CPUs.

"Incoming!" Purple Heart warned and the group flew separately, but the smoke followed each of them. The group deflect the smoke with their weapon and gathered in front of the Colossus.

"Now it's our turn. 32-bit Mega Blade!" purple pixel blocks appeared around Purple Heart and the pixels formed 3 swords, then Purple Heart launched the swords at its huge face on its body.

"Inbetween Spear!" Green Heart summoned 7 green hologram spears and launched them with Purple Heart's pixel swords.

Both attack hit the Colossus' body-face and made a purple and green mixed explosion. The Colossus stumbled by the force a bit and its faces' showing a painful expression, but the attack didn't leave any significant damage.

The Colossus let out another roar which followed by the Phantom army. The Colossus swung its massive hand at the CPUs but they dodge it easily because it moves rather slow. It keeps throwing punches but the CPUs kept dodging. While the Colossus was busy with the CPUs, 2 Candidates Purple Sister and Black Sister flew behind Colossus' head and pointed their weapon at the Phantom.

"MPBL!"

"Brave Cannon!"

Purple Sister shot a yellow laser beam from her gunblade, followed by Black Sister who shot a blue laser beam from her massive rifle. The Colossus noticed the incoming attack and quickly turned around facing the two Candidates. The Phantom open its vertical mouth and showed its big white eye. A black energy ball formed inside its black iris and fired a black beam from its eye. The black beam crashed with the Candidate's attack and canceled their attack, but the black beam continue and almost hit the Candidates, but they dodged it and flew away.

"Uni! Did you see its eyes?" Purple Sister asked Black Sister.

"Yes! Maybe that is its weak spot!" Black Sister answered and they went to the other CPUs to inform them.

While the Colossus was busy handing the other CPUs, White Heart landed a few meters away from the Colossus. After calculating the distance between her and the Colossus, she ran at the Phantom with her axe dragged next to her. She keeps running until blue sparks started jumping out from her axe. White Heart stopped her run swiped her axe upward, sending an ice wave toward the Colossus' feet.

The ice wave hit Colossus' feet and froze them. The Colossus looked down and found White Heart still on the ground. The other CPUs continued their attack but the Colossus ignore the pain and opened its body-mouth. Although White Heart didn't know what the Colossus was doing, she flew up. The Colossus let out a huge black beam from its body-mouth to the spot where White Heart flew off.

The attack missed White Heart, but the Colossus planned something else. When the beam hit the ground, it made a massive black explosion, even White Heart was far enough to not be caught in the explosion, the force still affect her and made her lose control in her flight.

But the Colossus didn't stop there, and White Heart was in its arm reach. So the Colossus managed grab her and quickly threw her to the ground right in front of him. The throw was so powerful and White Heart hit the ground, she left a big crater and she was stunned.

Taking its chance on the paralyzed CPU, the Colossus lean over White Heart and opened its vertical mouth. White Heart tried to move but her body won't follow and trapped in that situation while the Colossus' eye staring deeply into her soul. Then a black energy ball formed again in its iris while White Heart can only closed her eyes, waiting for the attack. But…

"Onee-chan!"

"Onee-chan!"

3 big chunks of ice flung to Colossus head and made it cancel its attack. The Colossus looked up only to be greeted by a fireball directly into its eye and it explode on contact. The Colossus screamed in pain and covered its face with both of its hands, while the White Sisters went to rescue their sister.

White Sisters looked at their badly wounded sister and White Sister (Rom) cast a healing magic on White Heart. White Heart was covered by green light and when the light faded, her wounds were gone, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Rom? Ram?"

"Onee-chan! You're okay!"

After White Heart recovered, she noticed the Colossus recovered from the previous attack too and opened its eye again to attack.

"You two get back!"

Colossus' launched its attack but White Heart took her axe and slammed the ground in front of her. Small row of ice pillars emerged from the ground, acting as a shield. Colossus' attack hit the ice pillars and instantly shattered them, minimize its damage on the Lowee sisters. After the last attack White Sister (Rom) cast another healing magic to her sisters and herself before they flew away to put some more distance.

Even it wasn't a long battle, the CPUs noticed the Colossus' tired expression on its faces, but on the other hand they also felt the same. So Purple Heart decided to end this. The Colossus couldn't move because its feet were frozen by White Heart so it wasn't going anywhere. Colossus opened its eye once again, trying to launch another black beam. Taking this chance Purple Heart flew at its face, and summoned another purple pixel sword on her left hand.

Purple Heart about to reached the Colossus, but the Phantom successfully launched its attack. Purple Heart was too focused on getting closer so she can't dodge and Colossus' beam land a direct hit on the CPU, a black explosion was made on impact…then silence…

.

.

.

.

.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Purple Sister screamed, hoping for an answer from her sister.

The CPUs could only stared at the explosion as they realize that Purple Heart took the attack head on as Colossus closed its mouth and turned its head to the group.

After a moment of silence…"VICTORY SLASH!" Purple Heart emerged from the explosion's smoke. One on her braid was removed, and her bodysuit was torn but she still moving towards the Colossus. When the Colossus faced Purple Heart it received a V-shaped slashed on its face and cut its mouth open, leaving its eye unprotected.

While Purple Heart's Oodachi dissolved into data she landed on the Colossus' eye and stabbed the eye deeply with her pixel sword. The Colossus screamed in pain and Purple Heart jumped and flew off. Before the Colossus had the chance to cover its face, Purple Heart launched 3 more pixel swords into Colossus' eye.

When Purple Heart flew far enough, she detonates the sword. Purple explosion emerged from the Colossus' face and the Colossus let out a monstrous and nightmarish scream from all of its body faces. Slowly its hands limping off its face showing its face…or what it used to be. The explosion took most chunk of its face and its eye was gone.

Its body started to evaporate into black smoke as its body losses energy to even stand, and finally it exploded, while Purple Heart slowly made her way to the solid ground. Purple Heart reached the ground, and quickly fell on her knees from exhaustion.

"Onee-chan!" said Purple Sister as she ran at her sister and hugged her tightly, crying.

"I'm fine Nepgear." Purple Heart weakly stroke her little sister's head, "It's over…we beat the Phantom…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **[BGM FADES OUT]**

But other than the Planeptune sisters, they were in complete silence, staring at something behind Purple Heart.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Neptune…" Black Heart commented.

"What are you saying Noire?"

Purple Sister released her hug and looked behind her sister. Her eyes widen instantly and her face showing an intense fear. "Onee…chan…"

"What is it Nepgear?" Purple Heart asked her little sister. And Purple Sister's answer was only her hand, pointing behind Purple Heart.

Looking at Purple Sister's hand, Purple Heart slowly comply and slowly turned around. Only to find…

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Phantom army was still there…along with…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 more Colossus starting deadly into her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh no…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Location: Blanc's Office, Lowee Basilicom**

Back to Gargel who still waiting for the CPUs' return. He was eating the bento that Kanon gave him in Chapter 2. Author was there polishing a black assault rifle.

Author: Are you sure you don't want to give this gun a better name? The RA-AR sounds too weird for me.

"RA-AR stands for Really Awesome Assault Rifle. What's wrong with that?"

Author: …

"…"

Author: Whatever then…SO! *put the RA-AR on a table* whatcha gonna do?

"I'm going there of course."

Author: Even Blanc warned you not to?

"Why not? She can't stop me. They're facing with something they don't know about. It's better to have someone experienced with those thing with them than fight blindly.

Author: You're just like me then…

"What do you mean?"

Author: I mostly rebellious against a lot of things. But it's for the better…you know something about that tight?

"Yeah I get what you mean…"

Author: True true…I created you after all...

Then suddenly the silence of the room was broken by a monstrous roar from the distance. Author and Gargel looked at each other before dashed at one of the big windows that shows the whole city, assuming the roar came from somewhere outside the city wall.

"Whatever that is…that was NOT a good sign…"

Author: Bad for them (CPUs), good for you.

Author took the RA-AR from the table.

"What do you mean?"

Author: *throw RA-AR at Gargel* It's your call. Your time to shine. It's show time…whatever you wanna call it.

"They need me after all *chuckle*"

Author: You go help them my OC.

Gargel stood in front of the window and summoned his Mane Somnia. He pointed his sword above the city wall then a small gray energy ball shot out from the sword's tip. That was the next level of Portal Slash, Portal Shot. The only difference is the user can make a portal from the distance.

"I might want to show off for a bit."

* * *

 **With the CPU…**

Purple Heart stab the ground with her Oodachi to help her stand. "Then…we shouldn't stop here…"

"As long as we able to stand…we shouldn't let this world fall to destruction once again!"

After hearing that, CPUs and Candidates stood on Purple Heart's side and prepared their weapon.

"You're right…we are CPUs after all." Said Green Heart as she twirled her spear.

"Only if you can stay serious all the time like that Neptune…we won't give up either." Black Heart gripped her sword with both hands tightly.

"We saved the world several times already, why stop now?" White Heart spun her axe and rest it on her right shoulder.

Purple Heart looked around to find all of her friends smiling at her warmly. They always with her no matter what happen. From fighting against The Deity of Sin, to Arfoire, Dark CPUs and Kurome. No one leaves anyone's side.

"Onee-chan." Purple Heart turned her head to her side to find her sister offering her hand to her. "Let's do this together."

She looked at her hand, then Purple Sister. She smiled and took her hand. "We shall…Nepgear."

Then the group returned their attention to the Phantom army, especially the Colossus. 3 Colossus stood towering above the CPUs with their mouth opened, revealing their eyes, charging their attack in the same time.

The CPUs braced themselves for the upcoming atta-

"OMATASE SHIMASTA!" (Japanese for "Thank you for waiting" or "Thanks for the wait") said someone.

Before the CPUs had the chance to looked around to find the source of that voice, 3 huge chunks of ice, about half the size of Colossus, fell from the sky and pierce through the 3 Colossus. Of course, the CPUs were surprised by this. But the attack didn't end there. The ice that impaled the Colossus trio emits a bright fiery red light before a huge flame exploded from the ice, swallowed the Colossus and the Phantom army around them.

When the fire disappeared, no trace of Phantom left. Then someone fell from the sky and landed in front of the group. He had black unkempt hair with faint blue, and dark purple on the front. He was also wearing gray tracksuit, a plain gray T-shirt underneath, and a pair of black and white sneakers.

"Colossus huh? Meh…I can't help but feel nostalgic when I see these guys." Said the person with his back still facing the CPUs.

After the CPUs realized you who stood in front of them, Purple Heart decided to call him.

"G-Gako?"

'Gako' then turned around to face Purple Heart, and greet her. "Hi there Neptune!" then he noticed Purple Heart's wounds, "Wew…they got you real good huh?"

"Gargel Cronus? Didn't I tell you to stay at the Basilicom?" White Heart barked at the Outsider.

"Yeah and I didn't listen." He replied with honesty. "Let's talk about that later 'kay Blanny?"

"Y-y-you! How dare you?!" White Heart was ticked off by what Gargel called her.

"Okay I now you're angry about that…BUT!" Gargel summoned his black sword Mane Somnia and swung his left arm. 3 small light ball with different color appeared around him, red, light blue and yellow.

"There is something else I need to do…"

.

.

 **Chapter 5 – Revelat** i **on**

* * *

 **...**

 **Kanon: Author-san? Are you okay?**

 **I'm okay Kanon...don't worry...**

 **Kanon: So...is there anything that you want to announce? Or something?**

 **Kanon can you please do the outro for this one?**

 **Kanon: Eh? But-**

 **Please?**

 **Kanon: ...**

 **...**

 **Kanon: Okay...**

 **Thank you Kanon.**

 **Kanon: Uh...thank you reading this story!**

 ***Author left the room***

 **Kanon: Ah-Author-san wait! *Kanon left the room***


	6. Chapter 5 - Revelation

**So...remind me again when was the last time I update this fanfiction? December 2nd...of course. After about 2 full months this chapter is finally done, and it's frickin' 11k words long! But apparently I spent most of my time doing something else than writing fanfiction. So I have no excuses...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

Narative/Narrator speaking

 **Telepathic, Announcement or anything close to that**

 **Oh and I want to thank Author Heart - Ance for giving me 2 of her OCs and both of them will make their appearance in this chapter...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Previously on Against The World: Neptunia Arc**

"Gargel Cronus? Didn't I tell you to stay at the Basilicom?" White Heart barked at the Outsider.

"Yeah and I didn't listen." He replied with honesty. "Let's talk about that later 'kay Blanny?"

"Y-y-you! How dare you?!" White Heart was ticked off by what Gargel called her.

"Okay I now you're angry about that…BUT!" Gargel summoned his black sword Mane Somnia and swung his left arm. 3 small light ball with different color appeared around him, red, light blue and yellow.

"There is something else I need to do…"

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Revelation**

 **Narrator's POV**

After Gargel's surprising (for the CPUs) appearance, he was standing between the Phantoms and the CPUs. With his sword Mane Somnia and 3 floating orbs kept spinning around him, he was ready to give those Phantoms a really bad time.

Those 3 orbs were called the Tri-Element orb…Gargel really can't give them more obvious name. The orb colors were red, blue, and yellow. They resemble fire, ice, and electric respectively. The orbs only can be controlled by his left hand.

As I explain what those orbs were, apparently one of the Colossus ran at him. Every step it made, the ground shook for a bit, but Gargel just stood there while the CPUs got a bit frantic over the sprinting Colossus.

While staring at the incoming Colossus, Gargel simply grip his sword's handle with both hands and made a blocking Colossus lift its right arm and was just a few steps away (Colossus' steps) from Gargel, and he still kept his stance.

"Gako what are you doing?!" Purple Heart screamed.

"Don't worry Nepu! I know what I'm doing." Gargel replied with his eyes still focused on the Colossus.

When the Colossus was close enough to Gargel, it threw a punch with its right was…

.

.

.

.

Well he just stood there, watching its fist getting closer, ready to accept the greatest punch of the year.

'Just a little more…'

"Gako get out of there!" Purple Heart shouted desperately, but Gargel still stood there.

Just when Colossus' fist was close enough then…

'NOW!'

Colossus' fist made contact with Gargel's sword. The punch's force was so strong the ground beneath Gargel made a big crack. But Gargel…he didn't even flinched. He blocked Colossus' punch completely, just with his sword.

"Wh-what?" White Heart along with other CPUs left their mouth hanging open from what they just witness. And the Colossus still trying to pushed Gargel down with its hand.

"Well…I don't know why are you still surprised Blanny…this is the exact same trick I used to block your Zerstorung attack. It's called, Perfect Block!" Said Gargel as he pushed the fist to his left and jumped to Colossus' arm.

Perfect Block is one of Gargel's skill. He can use it with any kind of weapon, if succeed any kind of attack will be neutralized and leave the user unharmed. It sounds OP, I know…but executing that skill itself is pretty hard and required a very hard timing, also it's really energy consuming.

Gargel needs to execute the skill on exact 1 second before the attack hits. Thanks to osu!, DDR, and other rhythm games, Gargel has a really great reflex and timing.

Gargel quickly sprint across its arm, stomping on faces that on Colossus' arm. Reacting to Gargel's action Colossus stood up and use its left hand to swipe its right arm. Gargel made a powerful jump right to its face with his sword stretched forward. When he reached the face, he stabbed its closed mouth. But the sword didn't reached the eye inside its mouth.

Gargel took the red orb with his left hand and quickly put it inside his sword. His sword let out a fiery red glow and a stream of fire shot out from the tip that already inside Colossus' mouth. The Colossus roared from it's body-mouth and all of its faces on its body, but not its main mouth on its head. The fire stream penetrated through its eye and the stream escaped from back of its head, instantly killing the Phantom.

The Colossus started to fell backward, so Gargel pulled out its sword and quickly jumped away and landed once again in front of the CPUs while watching the Colossus exploded into smoke.

"That's 4, 6 to go!"

Of course the CPUs were still amazed by Gargel's true power, and the fact that he just killed the Phantom that almost killed both Purple Heart and White Heart, all by himself and it only took him less than 4 paragraphs.

"Wh…what…are you?" Green Heart asked the only human in the group, while stuttering.

"Just an idiotic guy who shared his idiocy on the internet for funsies and the lulz. And worked as a mercenary as a side job." Gargel calmly replied as he scrolled through his inventory, pressed a few buttons, and a small white-yellowish stone with faint gold glow appeared on his right hand. Gargel crushed the stone, turned it into gold glittering sand and threw them above the CPUs.

When the sand touch their skin, their wounds slowly healed, "That's a Lifegem, freshly imported from Dark Souls universe!"

After their wounds and scratches were healed, the group looked at the advancing army of Phantoms.

Then Purple Heart started to lose her confidence, "There's too many of them…can we really win?"

"What are you talking about Neppy?" said Gargel that suddenly appeared behind Purple Heart and was fixing her damaged braids.

"G-Gako-san?! Since when?" Purple Sister and the other CPUs yelped.

Purple Heart turned her head but was stopped by Gargel'sindex finger poking her cheek. "Protagonist power. Don't question it!"

When he finished fixing Purple Heart's braids, he looked over her shoulder and saw the Phantom army, "Don't even think about losing, my dear Neptune. Losing your confidence won't get you anywhere but despair. You have your friends on your sides to help you…and that is just enough to tell you that you're not alone in this whole mess."

After Gargel finished his talk, Purple Heart's face flustered for a bit, mainly caused by what Gargel called her.

"So what's the plan Gargel?" Black Heart asked with a bit of distrust in her voice.

Gargel turned to saw the Lastation CPU and calmly said, "Plan? I don't have plan…"

*silence*

"I was about to charge them head-on. If you count that as a plan…"

"Are you serious right now!" yelled Black Sister.

Gargel didn't respond to the Lastation CPU Candidate, instead he was pondering about something else while staring at the Phantom army...

.

.

.

.

.

The Colossus were gone…no towering black figure insight. But the army was still there, moving at medium pace but gradually getting a bit faster.

"Wait. Where are the Colossus?"Gargel asked aloud, getting the group's attention.

"Colossus? That Phantom we fought earlier?" Purple Heart asked which Gargel replied with a nod.

"So they can do that huh..." then Gargel chuckled "A'right then! Here is the plan!"

As he said that, the 3 orbs flew to his left arm and spun around really fast as they grow brighter. The orbs fused and formed a 3 bladed Glaive. A chakram like weapon that can be used as a melee or thrown weapon. When thrown it will flew back to its thrower like a boomerang. In this case, one blade covered by fire, one by icy blue smoke and one with yellow sparks.

Then Gargel also summoned his sword, "Those Colossus are hiding within that army and they can come out anytime. First we need to repel those Phantoms. Then we need someone to fly above the army and inform the ground team where the next Colossus will appear, in the same time giving the ground team some support fire."

"I don't like to follow orders, but that is good plan." Said Black Sister as she cross her arms.

"I wasn't giving orders…I was just giving suggestions…" he calmly replied without even looking at her.

"Alright then…" Purple Heart declared, "Our sisters will be the spotter and giving us supporting fire. We will try to repel the "

"Okay Onee-chan!" Purple Sister replied.

While Black Heart and White Heart wished their sisters luck, Green Heart turned her head down and a bit of sadness written on her face.

'Oh I just remembered…Vert don't have any sister.'

Then the Candidates flew above the battleground, leaving their sisters and Gargel. "A'right then! You girls ready?"

White Heart put her axe on her shoulder, "Do you even need to ask? We can't let them reached my nation!"

"It's not just about your nation Blanc. When they done with yours, the will proceed to destroy another nation."

"Well…so there is no reason to let them live then…" said Black Heart.

 **[BGM: MEGADIMENSION NEPTUNIA VII OST – ABSOLUTE]**

"Tis gon'be the greatest fight of the year! Give'em hell!"

That was Gargel's last line before the group dashed at the Phantoms. Well…actually the only one who sprinted was only Gargel, since the CPUs were flying above the ground.

While the group still closing themselves to the Phantom, Gargel noticed Walkers and Crawlers body were thrown away from the inside of the horde.

'Looks like something is going on a rampage.'

Finally multiple figures jumped out from the horde. They looked like a black dog with 2 heads that align horizontally, red eyes and they were big. Apparently they are Cerberus' little brothers called,

"Orthrus! Up ahead!" Gargel informed the CPUs.

The Orthrus heard Gargel's voice and turned their head to him , growling at the group.

"What should we do Gako?" Purple Heart flew next to him.

"Staying in group while fighting Orthrus pack is a bad idea. Everyone spread out!" Gargel commanded and the group's formation was broken. While the CPUs flew to the side, one Orthrus chased after every CPU, leaving Gargel who charged at the remaining 3 Orthrus.

Seeing Gargel got closer, the 3 Orthrus lined up facing him with purple flame started forming in their mouths. After a few seconds they shot out big purple fireball from their mouth at Gargel. But Gargel just grinned at this. He stretched his left arm and his Glaive hovered in front of his hand. The Glaive started spinning really fast and it let out fireballs at the Orthrus trio.

Their attacks collide and creating a big explosion with thick black smoke. The Orthrus trio ran at the smoke, hoping to pounce on Gargel that already inside it. The Orthrus trio jumped through the smoke,and came out on the other side. But when they came out, there were only 2 of them.

The smoke slowly disappear, showing one Orthrus was laying down on the ground, with sharp ice pillar penetrated through its body. And Gargel was in front of the dead Orthrus, looking at the remaining two.

Not letting the Orthrus duo to react, Gargel dashed at one of duo. Not even in a second, Gargel stopped dead right in front of one of the Orthrus' face. One of the heads opened to bite him, but Gargel shot a fireball from his Glaive into its mouth, and it explode inside its body.

The last Orthrus already in the mid air, about to pounce on Gargel. But Gargel jump inside its right head's mouth and used his sword to block its mouth from closing. Then the Glaive revert back into 3 orbs and Gargel summoned the RA-AR on his left hand, and start shooting its throat.

The Orthrus cried out in pain and swung its body and head around to get Gargel off its tighten his grip on his sword's handle and continue shooting its throat. Until Gargel saw some bright purple light coming from its throat.

Gargel knows what is about to happen, and he need to get out of there. The RA-AR dissolved into data and Gargel slipped the blue orb under its tongue. The purple light got brighter really fast so he quickly jumped out from its mouth with his sword, 2 seconds away from the Orthrus let out another purple fireball.

Orthrus's fireball failed to hit Gargel, and he landed on the ground unharmed. Then Gargel lift his left hand and snap his finger. The blue orb reacted and exploded into sharp ice blossom, piercing through its head through its back of its body, killing it instantly.

"And now…"

Gargel turned around and found the huge horde of Phantom with Glaive and his sword in hands, looking confident.

"Now let's start an amazing party!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a classroom in The Academy…**

Destroyer Yuudachilet out a small to her were her two fellow Destroyers, Mutsuki and Fubuki. "What's wrong Yuudachi-chan?Do you have cold?" Fubuki asked her.

"I…don't know…I just got a feeling. Someone just used my catchphrase."

* * *

 **Back to Gamindustri…**

Gargel already inside the horde, doing killing spree with both of his weapon. But most of the Phantoms just Crawlers and Walkers. He didn't see different kind of Phantom since the Orthrus.

"Ice Thorn!'

Gargel slammed his Glaive to the ground and thorns made from ice emerged from the ground, pierce through Phantoms that surrounds Gargel, giving him some breathing wearing his confident face, Gargel scanned his surroundings. No CPU Candidates flying above him, or CPU near him.

Suddenly Gargel saw another space crack in the something forcefully broke through the crack from the inside, setting free whatever behind the space crack. Another species of Phantom, this one still have a humanoid body, but with black bat wings, no eyes, and sharp claws on its hands and feet.

"Gargoyles! I hope the Candidates can handle them." Gargel whispered quietly, then he heard a bunch of Walkers and Crawlers died behind him. He turned around and found someone who killed them.

"Blanny!"

"Gargel?!"

The Lowee CPU stood before him, with her axe on her shoulder. But before Gargel asked another thing, he noticed a Crawler about to pounce her from behind.

"Get down!" Gargel quickly aimed his Glaive at the Crawler behind White Heart and shot out a Heart ducked and let the fireball flew past her, hitting the Crawler behind her and a few other Phantoms.

After that both of them quickly turned around with their backs facing each other.

"Any words from the Candidates?" Gargel asked.

"Not yet. And I can't find them anywhere." White Heart replied. Just after she said that, they heard someone screamed.

They turned their head toward the source, only to find 2 Candidates were attacked by Gargoyles in the air.

"Rom! Ram!"White Heart called the two Candidates.

"Oh look! There they are."Gargel pointed out the obvious.

White Heart was about to flew away to save her sister, but Gargel stopped her, "Wait! What are you gonna do?"

"I need to save them of course!"

"Just let me confirm one thing. You can't save both of them. Gargoyles' attack are really vicious especially when they attack in group. If you choose to save one, you can't save another." Gargel warned.

"Then what should I do? I can't leave them like that!"

"Of course we won't. You go get one, I'll get the other."

White Heart was unsure about Gargel's suggestion, but remembering the situation, there is no time to argue. "Fine! You go get Rom! But if something happen to her, that will be your responsibility!"

"Then it settled!"Gargel was about to go save Rom, but then…"Hey…which one is Rom again?"

"Blue hair!"

"You have blue hair, are you Rom?"

"Just go save her dammit!"

"Okay okay!"Gargel walked away while chuckling, but then, "Oh yeah! One more thing."

"What no-" White Heart about to turn around to face Gargel, but he poked her cheek then ran away, laughing.

"That guy! How can he still act like that in a serious situation like this?!"

* * *

 **Gargel's POV**

Alrighty then Gargel. Time to save the loli! I saw Rom still flying randomly while about 3 Gargoyles endlessly attacking her.I see Rom got panicked and she started to shot ice shards out of her staff randomly.

I chased after Rom until she finally just flew around in a circle. Okay that's my chance!

I use Ice Thorn once again to give me some breathing space, followed by,

"Ice Wall!" I imbued my sword with the ice orb and stabbed the ground. Ice pillars emerged from the ground around me, forming a thick ice wall. Now one can bothering me saving Rom.

I summoned my RA-AR, scrolled through my inventory, select ACOG Scope, select an assault rifle magazine, hear 2 satisfying 'click's when I put the scope and the magazine in, and switch to single-fire mode.

I aimed my gun at 1 Gargoyle that following Rom, of course, they are moving too fast. So really need to use another skill. I took a deep breath…

"Focus…"

After my heart beat once, everything around me turned black and white, and they moved in slow motion. In my vision, the Gargoyles were marked with faint red glowing outline, and Rom was marked with faint blue glow. Slowly I squeeze the trigger 3 times, letting out 3 shots at the Gargoyles.

The next time my heart beat, the Gargoyles were down and vanished into black smoke.I see Rom looked around, and when her head turned towards me, I waved at her.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Unfortunately for Gargel, White Sister (Rom) was expecting that gunshot was from Black Sister. And she was a bit disappointed when she looked at Gargel. She was still traumatized by her memory about CFW Trick.

She was about to flew away, but…

*HIT SFX*

A black smoke-like projectile suddenly struck Rom's defenseless 's eyes widenas he watched fell while White Sister (Rom) revert back to her human form.

"ROM!"

Gargel use Power Jump to jump really high and caught Rom and her staff in midair. With Rom still in his arm, Gargel fired a big fireball at the ground below him to clear his landing from Phantoms. Once he landed he created another Ice Wall and laid the unconscious Rom on the ground. She was badly damaged and she was actually the party's healer and support. And now she's hurt, no one can heal better than her.

He take a look at Rom and noticed that she was still breathing lightly.

"Okay okay…you'll be okay Rom. Stay with me okay?"

Gargelscrolled through his inventory to find any healing item, but then he realized, the Lifegem he used earlier in this chapter was the last Lifegem. He kept scrolling until finally he found another healing item. A small jug of red liquid, a Regeneration Potion from Minecraft. Skelly gave it to him when they went on their last Phantom Hunt.

"Here drink this! It might be really bitter but this will help you recover."

He pressed the bottle's lid against Rom's mouth softly, and she slowly drank the potion. She didn't show any kind of resistance, which confuse Gargel for a bit.

"How she drank it so easy? I puked a few times when I drank it for the first time."

Then he tried the potion, and immediately pukedat the ice wall, coughing.

"Well…*cough* that means I gave her the right potion *cough*"

After a while, Rom finally opened her eyes. She looked around only to found herself surrounded by ice tried to sat up, but the stinging pain on her back force her to lie down.

"You woke up!"

Gargel approach her and help her sat up.

"Careful now don't force yourself. Your wounds still recovering."

When she sat up, she kept looking down. Still afraid looking at Gargel when he moved and sat in front of her.

"As much I want to say 'take your time to rest', we can't stay here too long. No one have spotted any Colossus and the others still need our help."

Rom only nodded. Before she looked up above the ice eyes immediately widen in terror at something. Gargel noticed this and decide to ask her,

"Rom? What is it?"

She didn't answered him, so he turned his head to where Rom was looking. Then he saw it…

.

.

.

.

The Colossus stood there, with its eye staring down at them. And it already launched its black smoke attack and its already dangerously close to Gargel and Rom. With his quick reflex he could've make another Ice Wall to block the incoming projectile and save both of them. But Gargel's Big-Brother instinct took over and quickly hugged Rom, putting her head on his chest and left his back exposed to the attack.

The swarm of black-smoke projectile hit Gargel's back, made a big black explosion. Gargel was thrown away by the explosion, destroying the Ice Wall and rapidly hit the ground with Rom still in his arms. Not wanting to have Rom got hurt, he cushioned all of their contact with the ground with his back.

Finally they stopped rolling and Gargel's grip on Rom loosen. Rom slowly got out from Gargel's arms and stood up, looking at the wounded Gargel. He let out a few cough before standing up slowly. He stood up but he still hold his knees for support.

"You okay…? Rom…" Gargel asked panting.

Rom didn't replied him, instead she just looked at him, confusion written all over her face. Then she nodded and summoned her staff. She was about to cast a healing magic on Gargel, but Colossus decided to interrupted by letting out a booming twisted laughter.

Gargel looked at the laughing Colossus and summoned his sword.

"Thanks for ruining the mood I guess." Then he slowly walked at the Colossus.

Suddenly he heard someone went HDD behind him, and White Sister (Rom) stood next to him.

"Mr. Gargel…I will help…"

"You're not afraid anymore? You said boys are scary 2 chapters ago."

After he asked that, White Sister (Rom) just turned her head seems flooding inside her head right noticed her expression changed,

"I'm sorry if I remind you of something bad."

"Wh-How do you kn-"

Before she can finish her sentence, she stopped when Gargel gave her a head pat.

"WELL THEN! Let's finish this ASAP. I got the feeling that another Colossus will pop out if we defeat this one. Then the battle will over." Then he just walked away before stopping a few meters away, he turned his head towards White Sister and said,

"You're coming?"

White Sister gripped her staff tightly before she looked up to Gargel.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Another 3 Colossus appeared and the CPUs (except White Sister (Rom)) had to split into 3 group to fight them. Purple Heart with Green Heart, Purple Sister with Black Sister and White Sister (Ram) with White Heart and Black Heart. Each group fight one Colossus.

 **With Black Sister and Purple Sister…**

The two Candidate tried to inflict damage to the Colossus, but none of their attack seems to faze the Phantom. Both of them were panting in exhaustion, they tried everything but every time they attack the Colossus, its wounds heals faster than their attack.

"We can't…give up right now…" said Black Sister between breath.

"Yes…but we've tried everything…" Purple Sister replied.

"No don't say that! This isn't like you! There must be a way to make that thing show its eye!"

"A…way….?"

Purple Sister started brainstorming. Searching a possible way to defeat the Colossus. Until she remember…how Gargel killed the 4th Colossus.

"There is…" Purple Sister whispered…

"What?"

"Maybe…maybe I can try that! Uni please cover me. I need to get close to it."

"Wait! What are you doing?"

Purple Sister quickly flew closer to Colossus. And the Phantom reacted by shooting more black smoke projectile from its faces. Black Sister who stayed behind, shot the black smoke to prevent the attack to hit Purple Sister.

But the Colossus didn't give up, it threw a straight punch at the flying Candidate. Purple Sister dodged it easily and when Colossus' arm passed her, she stabbed her Gunblade to its arm and lift herself up to its arm. She started running across its arm while slashing away its arm. When she got closer to Colossus' shoulder, she flew straight to Colossus' head, with her Gunblade stretched in front of her.

She stabbed Colossus' mouth that content its eye deeply until her Gunblade's barrel was inside Colossus too.

"MPBL OVERDRIVE!"

Purple Sister's Gunblade let out a laser beam from its barrel, hitting Colossus' eye from the inside, through the back of its Colossus screamed in agony and started to collapse. Purple Sister quickly pulled out her Gunblade and flew away, before the Colossus exploded into black smoke.

"That's too reckless Nepgear! What if that thing shot its laser when you stuck on its mouth?!" Black Sister quickly approached Purple Sister and scolded her.

"I'm sorry Uni, but I can't think any other way to do it. I saw how Gako-san did it and I decided to imitate him."

"I don't think you should try to imitate that kind of guy."

The both Candidates looked around and found out that the other CPUs already done with their Colossus. They looked at the Phantom army below them, the army seems weakened and move much slower. So they decide to regroup.

"That's all of them. But why the army still here?" Purple Heart asked.

"Maybe there are still some Colossus around. The other Phantoms seems to be weaken too." Purple Sister informed the other.

"But at least everyone is okay-"

"Wait where is Rom?" White Sister asked frantically.

"Gako-san isn't here too. I think she is safe with Gako-san, no need to worry Ram." Said Purple Sister

"No! I AM worried! What if that creep attack Rom like CFW Trick did?I can't let that happen, right Onee-chan?"

"Somehow, I can tell he is not that kind of person Ram." Said Green Heart.

"Whatever then! I'm going to find Rom."

Just when she was about to set off, the group suddenly heard someone talking.

"That's the 6th one Rom!"

"Gako-san, I saw the others already defeat 3 other Colossus…so that means…"

"That's the last one…YOSH! Let's end this Rom!"

The other CPUs saw White Sister (Rom) hovering next to Gargel. Right in front of the two, was the last standing Sister (Rom) flew higher for a bit to avoid the ground Phantom army, while Gargel breaking through the Phantoms, closing his distance with the Colossus.

"There they are! Stay right there you creep!" then White Sister (Ram) flew at the two.

"Ram! Wait!" said Purple Sister before the group followed White Sister (Ram)

* * *

 **Back to Gargel…**

"Alright Rom, just like the last one!"

"Eternal Force Blizzard!" a light blue holographic platform appeared below White Sister (Rom). She twirled her staff before he stab the platform with bottom end of her staff. Then Colossus' head suddenly covered with a big chuck of ice.

.

.

.

That exactly what happened in the game…

Unable to fire its laser, the Colossus got panicked while holding its ice covered head and screaming from its body mouths.

Gargel arrived right below the Colossus, and unsummon his sword. He made use Power Jump before running up across Colossus' body, stomping on every screaming faces every time he took a step.

Then finally he took one last Power Jump towards Colossus' head with his floating red orb imbued to his left arm, and fire started covering his arm.

"Shut the hell up!" Gargel shouted as he gave the Colossus' ice-covered head an fiery uppercut. Surprisingly, it did shut up. But Gargel didn't stop there. Still in the midair, Gargel pointed his fire covered arm at Colossus' head and muttered,

"Nano Nova!'

A very small fireball shot out from Gargel's burning arm and flew straight at the Colossus head. The small fireball quickly touched the Colossus, and the moment it touched, the small fireball turned into big fiery explosion that engulf the Colossus whole.

As the last Colossus slowly fell over, Gargel safely landed on the ground and watched the Colossus fallen. The Phantom army finally stop moving, and the Colossus finally explode into big black smoke, followed by the Phantom army that also exploded one by one. The explosions power were so strong, black smokes started covering the whole grass field, and force Gargel, Rom, and the group to cover their face.

Within the storm of black smoke, Gargel struggled to find Rom. Until he saw a faint pink glow in the distance and he started to run closer to it. As he run closer, the glow slowly got brighter and found out that the glow came from Rom's wings.

"Rom?!"

Gargel saw the wings turned and move closer to him, and slowly Rom came into view.

"G-Gako-san!"

He then walked closer to Rom until he can see her clearly. This time no disappointment written on her face, instead she was glad to find a familiar face inside this black storm. Gargel once again set up another Ice Wall to protect them from the storm.

"Wait Gako-san! What about Ram, Onee-chan and the others?"

"I haven't find them. But don't worry, this Phantom dust storm is harmless. It's just a bigger scale of smoke that Phantom turned to when they are killed. This storm should subside in a few seconds or minutes." Gargel explained as he sat with his back leaned on the Ice Wall, while Rom sat across him.

A minute passed with only silence, Gargel decided to break it, "Aren't you getting tired just being in that form? If you want to rest now is the time."

White Sister (Rom) hesitated but agreed nonetheless. Bright light start covering White Sister (Rom) and when the light disappeared, she returned into the original timid Rom, hugging her staff and her knees.

"At least the battle is over…never fought this hard for awhile." Said Gargel as he stretch his arms.

"Gargel…san...are you…not like those people…? Boys who does…bad things…?" Rom asked with her head starring at the ground.

"Still afraid to boys aren't you? Well who am I to judge that. To answer your question, yes and no. We all have done both good and bad things in life Rom. But all of them are just depends on your perception. I admit I do a lot of things that most people consider bad. But most people just judge me based on what they saw, they ignore my reason to do those 'bad things'".

"What did…you do…Gako-san?"

"Lots of things you probably don't want to I have good reasons for all of my actions. But once again Rom, being good or being bad, are just how you see things in the world."

"So…what were…your reasons to…do those 'bad things'?"

"Someone's life were at stake Rom, I just had to. They were professional criminals that I need to take down. And their leader was one of the most corrupt man in the world, and he wanted me dead. So I did what's needs to be done. I didn't kill him, I put him in the prison for a really long my criminal record were filled with someone else's crime. So technically, I'm not the bad guy. But sometimes, I also think myself as one."

After Gargel's confession, both of them returned to silence. But now Rom's head filled with a lot more questions. She wanted to ask, but she was too afraid of the subject.

After a few more awkward silence, the black storm finally subsided and sunlight shined through the thin black smokes."Rom, the storm is over." Said Gargel as he stared at the clear sky. The Ice Wall dissolved into light blue glitter and flew away, carried by the wind. Rom stood next to Gargel, also starring at the clear sky.

Unexpectedly, Gargel lift his hand and pat Rom's head. She was surprised by his sudden touch, but she didn't resist, deep inside her, she felt…happy. And a small smile appeared on her face.

"Lowee is safe for another day because of your effort. You did a good job handling those Colossus." Gargel praised the Candidate while still patting her head.

"Thank…you Gargel-sa-"

"HAND OFF HER YOU CREEP!"

Before either Gargel or Rom got a chance to turned their head, someone dropkicked Gargel right behind his head. If this story was Mortal Kombat fanfiction, I would've write that Gargel's skull was cracked in slow motion. But…the dropkick's force simply sent Gargel away, rolling on his face many times before stopping many meters away from his original spot, face planted.

"Ram-chan! Why did you do that?" Said Green Heart as she landed next to the Lowee Candidate.

"That guy should know his place! What if he kidnap Rom when he got the chance and do stuff to her? Like any boys do to girls?"said White Sister (Ram)

Well Ram if you say it that way, it sounds more like racism towards gender y'know?

"SHUT UP NARRATOR!"

Okay…

The other CPUs and Candidates arrived at the scene, and when Purple Sister arrived, she went straight to check on Gargel with leaned closer on the seemingly totally-not-moving-and-presumably-dead Gargel's body, and start shaking his body.

"Gako-san are you okay?!"

"Gako…san…?"

But their question was answered with just a faint,

"Glorious…" with Gargel's muffled voice.

White Sister (Ram) saw Rom helping Gargelto stood up.

"Rom?! Why are you helping him?"

"Gako-san…is not…a bad person…" Rom replied quietly, but enough for White Sister (Ram) and other CPUs to hear.

Gargel let out a grunt as he touched his face that has been scrubbing the ground a lot of times.

"Ah…hell…don't do that Ram. That hurt like…a lot agh… I can't feel my face. Guys…do I still have my face?"

"Don't worry Gako, your face is still there." Purple Heart replied.

"Okay that's good."

After that, all of them put away their weapon(s) and turned to Gargel. Of course Gargel got nervous of their sudden stare.

"Wh-what?"

"Well? Aren't you gonna start explaining something?" Black Heart crossed her arms as she got impatient.

"I will…BUUUUUTTTTT not now."

"What? What do you mean not now?" asked Black Sister.

"So we kiiiinnnndddaaa in a bad situation right now. And we better be prepared for another battle."

"More battle? Against what? There is nothing here. Those black things are already gone." Said White Heart.

"Of course it's not here yet. This maybe sounds weird but I must thank Ram for this one. If she didn't dropkicked me I wouldn't know about what is coming right now."

"So what kind of Phantom that we will fight Gako?" Purple Heart asked as Rom once again transformed into White Sister and joined her sisters.

"I can't tell if I don't see it. But I know it is coming from…"

Then everything just got silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…beneath us."

Just as he said that, a very long, big black creature flew out from the ground right behind Gargel, startling the CPUs and Candidates who stood in front of Gargel, looking at the Phantom that just emerged.

It has a serpent-like body, and has scales instead of black skin. The scales were crimson and it reflected the sunlight, giving it a reddish glow. It also has a pair of arms near its head and legs just before its tail. It's tail's were shaped like a hand fan, with black color. This Phantom actually has the Chinese dragon appearance.

The Phantom keeps flying upward an stopped just to block the sunlight and let out a strong dragonish roar. Gargel turned around to look, and when his eyes landed on the Phantom, he smiled.

"Of course. How can I forget about this one…"

The Phantom let out another roar.

"...this one…my most favorite Phantom...

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE MORPHING DRAGON**

 **RYUUDORA!** "

"The Morphing Dragon?"Green Heart asked as she summoned her spear. The other CPUs also summoned their weapons, and still gazing at the serpent dragon.

"Yes…the dragon-like Phantom that can transform to any kind of dragon with different traits, skill, and stats. This form is called the Serpent Dragon form. In this form, its speed is greatly increased and can fly really fast."

After Gargel's explanation, the Ryuudora looked down at the group before it flew straight down. When it flew down, Gargel noticed something on Ryuudora's back. Someone was there, riding the Ryuudora. The Ryuudora flew past the group and the person who rode the Ryuudora landed before them.

.

.

.

.

.

The person was a girl. She had ghostly white skin, long white hair with red highlight at the end, and a pair of horn sticking out from her head. She wore a small chest plate and black swimsuit underneath.

After a brief explanation of her appearance, she slowly stood up and opened her eyes, showing her white pupil-less eyes.

"Hey Author. Is this girl an OC? Why didn't you tell me?"

Author: Well actually, I promised this OC's creator to make her OC appearance in this chapter. But…I forgot to tell you…so…

"…"

Author:…

"…"

Author: Enjoy…

"What? What the hell did you mean enjoy?!"

While Gargel still yelling at Author, small dark orbs gathered on the mysterious girl's hands. When the orbs got bigger, the orbs transformed into a pair of steel hand fan.

Then Ryuudora who flew around in circle above the group and the mysterious girl, suddenly turned its head and flew straight to Lowee's direction, alerting the group.

"That dragon is flying straight to Lowee. We must stop it!" said White Heart as she was about to take off.

"The Ryuudora is in the Serpent Dragon form. It moves really fast so we need to be quick." Gargel and the CPUs ignored the mysterious girl and about to chased after Ryuudora.

"Sweeping Cut" the mysterious girl muttered and her right fan let out a strange white glow and she sliced the air upward, sending a invisible crescent moon shaped projectile towards the group.

Gargel heard the mysterious girl's whisper and noticed something weird with the wind's movement. Hequickly turned around while summoning his Mane Somnia and put up blocking position. He immediately felt something clashed on his sword's blade, but he didn't see anything. Just the mysterious girl staring deadly at him with her empty eyes.

"Maybe she won't let us go easily." Said Gargel.

"But we don't have much time! We can't let that Phantom reach Lowee!" Purple Heart replied, gripping her Oodachi tightly.

"You girls go after the Ryuudora. I will stall this girl right here. Just be careful around Ryuudora, especially when it turn into dragon with huge wings! Its scale with really thick and almost impenetrable. Find its soft spot and hit it right there." Said Gargel before the CPUs flew off, chasing the Morphing Dragon Phantom.

"So…I don't know who you are. But if you with the Phantom…then you must be with The Cult. Just surrender yourself and I'll bring you to the custody in The Central unharmed."

The mysterious girl simply inhaled then she let out a steam of white fire out of her mouth. But the weird part is, the flames were shaped like twisted ugly faces.

Gargel quickly took the blue orb and slammed it to the ground, creating an Ice Wall that protect him from the flame (the Tri-Element orbs flew around Gargel the entire time when he in battle). He kept the wall up until the stream died down. The Ice Wall then dissolved into light blue glowing glitter and Gargel saw the mysterious girl still standing there, didn't move a single inch since her appearance.

"You have a twisted taste for things. I give you that..."

But the girl just silent, waiting for Gargel's move.

"Fine then…if you won't back down…"

Gargel took a fighting stance…

"…then I will make you."

 **[BGM: KINGDOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP OST – DARK IMPETUS]**

Gargel put his Mane Somnia away and quickly summoned his RA-AR. Not wasting another second, Gargel hold the trigger and let out a storm of bullets at the girl. Instead of dodging the bullets, the girl ran straight at Gargel, while defecting the bullets with her steel hand fans.

He kept shooting until his rifle ran out of ammo. When Gargel stopped shooting, the girl lunged at him with her steel fan ready to attack. Gargel reacted by putting away his RA-AR and he didn't have enough time to summon his sword, so he transformed the Tri-Elemental orbs into Glaive and quickly block the upcoming attack.

The girl continued with rushing attack but Gargel keep blocking. Even though Gargel blocked most of her attack, he still need to took a step back when he failed to block her attack. And with the girl still using her dual steel fan, Gargel was at disadvantage.

Finally, the girl faked an attack and failed to noticed her feint. When he realized that he basically screwed, the girl knocked Gargel's Glaive to the side and he lost his balance,he was open for an attack.

"Sweeping Cu-"

"EXPLO-STEP!"

Gargel left his left foot right before the girl and a small fire orb appeared on his foot. He kicked the orb and it explode right in front of the girl, sending both of them flew apart. With the girl received a greater damage from the explosion.

After both of them recovered from the explosion, Gargel summoned his sword while the girl took her fighting stance.

"Sweeping Cuts"

The girl's fans glowed as she repeatedly slashing the air, releasing a lot of crescent moon waves at time the attack was can see the projectile glowing white, but moves even faster than the very first one.

Gargel managed to deflect every attack and at some point he used his Glaive. The girl keep sending her until she slashed the air with a big X-shaped slash, sending a big X-shaped projectile.

"Oh damn…"

Realizing that his Perfect Block haven't finished its cooldown, he needs something to protect him from that big attack. So he made a thicker single Ice Wall right in front of him. It was 50 cm thick and when the attack hit, it took more than half of the Ice Wall to stop the attack.

With the dust from the previous attack still floating around the area, Gargel used this chance to attack while hiding in the dust. As the girl scanning the area for Gargel, he took the risk and charged from the front with his Glaive and his sword.

He leaped out from the dust smoke, alerting the girl and forcing her to lift her weapons in defense. She successfully blocked Gargel's first attack but he didn't stop there. They keep exchanging blows after blows with Gargel still have the upper hand. After some time, they finally clashed and locked each others weapon.

"Well…" said Gargel while panting, "…I did asked you nicely…but it seems like you-"

Gargel immediately stopped as he noticed a faint marking on the side of her neck, then he realized who this girl is…

"So…you are-"

"ALEA!"

Both the girl and Gargelon their right and found a huge ultra greatsword with a huge white iron blade thrown at them. Gargel quickly reacted by kicking the girl away before he dodged the sword himself in the nick of time before the sword landed and stuck on the ground between the girl and Gargel.

While Gargel still eyeing the sword that stuck on the ground, another girl appeared with another sword that looks just like the one that stuck on the ground. The new girl looks similar with the first girl, same ghostly white skin and same waist length white hair. But she was wearing a white sleeveless half T-shirt that shows her belly, a black tight legging and a pair of black shoes.

Another noticeable differences were her pupil-less eyes, her right eye was white while her left eye was black. And she also wore a black wireless headphone.

"Alea…please stop this!" said the new girl.

"Alea? So that girl's name is Alea."

As the new girl called Alea's name, she started let out more white fire breath from her mouth at the new girl, and the new girl raised her huge sword in the new girl tried to block the white fire, Gargel still eyeing the sword that stuck on the ground.

"This sword's material…is not from any dimension that I've ever been. So this girl is an Outsider. Oy Author should I do something about those two girls?"

Author: No…not yet at least.

"Oh hokay…"

"Alea it's me! Critical!"

As the new girl revealed her name, the girl named Alea immediately stopped her attack and started clenching her head and gritting her teeth in pain as her memories forcefully started flowing through her head. With a patient smile, Critical approached Aleaand when she got closer to Alea, Critcal lifted her left hand to touch Alea.

"I won't do that if I was her. This won't go well is it?"

Author: Meh…who knows…

"I thought you are the author?"

Author: I am. But I ain't gonna spoil anything.

Back to Critical…

"It's okay Alea…let's return to Deadmension…okay?"

Just when Critical's hand touched Alea's right cheek, yellow dragon scales formed on her cheeks and sudden surge of power exploded from Alea's body, making a big cracks on the ground around a faint black aura started surround Alea's body and black goo oozing out from the weird marking on Alea's neck. The black goo moved from her neck to her head, and cover left part of her face, replacing her empty white left eye, with a bright red reptilian eye.

Critical was startled by Alea's sudden transformation and took a few steps back while eyeing Alea.

"Alea…?"

"Wow…did she just went Super Saiyan?" Gargel commented.

Author: Wait a second…uhh…*flipping through pages on a clipboard*. According to the Alea's and Critical's Creator…this is Alea's Berserk Mode…yep! That's what it is!

"Cri…tical…" said Alea with deep dark and distorted voice before she launched herself at Critical with her enhanced speed, ready to punch Critical in the face.

Just when Alea'sfist was about to hit Critical's face, Gargel used a bit of his Protagonist Power to dashed right between Alea and Critical and blocked Alea's attack with his left hand that he imbued with his Tri-Elemental orbs.

Alea quickly jumped back to create distance between herself and Gargel.

"Don't space out now, Criti-chan!" said Gargel casually to the girl behind him.

"Cr-Criti-chan…?!"

"You don't like it? Then…how 'bout Tica-chan?"

"Tica-?! Stop giving me weird nicknames! Who are you anyway?" Critical asked, started to getting irritated by Gargel.

"My name is Gargel Cronus. An SS-rank Interdimensional Mercenary from The Central! Now, who are you Criti-chan?"

"Stop calling me that! How do you even know my name?"

"I was here the whole time. Listening to your 'conversation' with Alea. I was fighting her until suddenly you threw a frickin' hella big sword that stuck right there!"Gargel pointed at the sword that still stuck on the ground for about several paragraphs.

"My name is Critical Ignite.I'm just a Dimensional Traveler from Deadmension, the reason of my travel is…her…" said Critical and she pointed at Alea.

"Dear friend o'yours?"

"Sister…I've been looking for her for a long time since she suddenly disappeared from home. Since I can't find her anywhere in the Deadmension, I started looking in other Dimensions, but whenever I find her in different Dimensions…she always opened another Dimensional Portal and run away while riding this huge black dragon."

"Welp…there is no reason for me to not doing anything then…"

"This is my problem! I don't need someone else to help me!"

"The fact that she ride the Ryuudora, the name of that black dragon by the way, and a marking on her neck are the reasons why this is also my problem."

"A marking?"

"That marking is belong to The Cult that worship the Phantoms. But that mark was special…that mark means that she was...

.

.

.

.

.

…an experiment subject…"

Gargel's last sentence left Critical speechless and she also finally found out what happened to her sister after all this time.

"CRRRIIITICCAALLLL!" Alea screamed before she unleashed several Sweeping Cuts at Gargel and Critical. But both of them successfully deflect all of them.

"Experiment? What experiment?! What Phantom? What Cult do you talking about?" Critical asked as she demanded some more answer from the mercenary.

"Okay okaaaaay first! I don't really know what experiment that those heretics did to Alea, but I think they were trying to make a stronger version of Possessors. Phantoms are creatures that lives in The Void, an empty space between 2 Dimensions. And The Cult are just a huge bunch of people that worship the Phantoms. Further information? Maybe later."

"Possessors?"

"A Phantom that as the name said, it Possess living things a control both body and mind to its will."

"How do you know about this?"

"It's my job as a Mercenary Criti-chan! And I'm really experienced with The Phantoms AND The Cult."

As Gargel finished his sentence, Alea let out another stream of white fire from her mouth. Which Gargel easily blocked with another Ice Wall.

"Then how do we supposed to save her?"

"This kind of Possessor probably much harder than the originals. We have no choice but to attack her."

"What? I can't! I don't want to hurt Alea!"

"At the very least we need to tire her out! If she weaken enough, I can pull the possessor out of her!"

Instead of replying Gargel, Crital just looked at her sword on her right hand.

"Is this will work?"

"We have no choice Criti-chan. Or Alea will suffer even more…"

She tried to think another way to save Alea, and now her mind is battling to either believe Gargel or not. But at the time like these…she have no choice but to follow Gargel's instructions.

After she made up her mind she lift her left hand at her sword that stuck on the ground no too far from her. The sword suddenly wiggled itself out from the ground and flew towards Critical and she caught it by the handle.

She took a deep breath before preparing her swords…

"We just need to tire her out right?"

"That will be enough. Oh and keep calling her name and persuade her not to fight. She might still remember your voice. A Possessor might take one's body and mind, but it'll never take one's heart and soul."

 **CRITICAL IGNITE JOINED THE PARTY**

Alea summoned her steel fans and used more Sweeping Cuts, which Gargel and Critical easily dodged by stepping aside. But this time the attacks turned itself to Gargel and started following Gargel, almost caught him off guard, but he managed to summoned his sword just in time to block all of them.

Critical on the other hand, she jumped and put her right sword right below her and the sword float…on the air…like a…surf…board…wait what?

"That is one weird surfboard."

Author: I know I know…

* * *

 **Meanwhile…with the CPUs**

While Gargel and his new party member, Critical Ignite, the CPUs can Candidates struggle to keep Ryuudora from reaching Lowee. Now the Ryuudora is in its Wyvern Form, its body covered with black and sharp dragon scales except for its belly. Its legs also covered in scales and got bulkier than its Serpent Dragon form, and a pair of big wings attached to its arms.

"Sylhet Spear!"

"Fall Slash!"

Both Green Heart and Black Heart flew above the hovering Wyvern Ryuudora and unleashed their attack right on its thick back scale. Their attacks failed to hit through its scale, but the impact still able to pushed the Ryuudora into the ground.

"Rom! Ram! Freeze its feet and wings!" White Heart commanded as she flew above the Wyvern.

The twin then shot 4 ball of ice from their staffs. The ice ball hit Ryuudora's foot and wings, completely covered them in ice. With its movement completely disabled, the Wyvern can only roared in anger and shoot let out a fire breath from its mouth.

Ryuudora's roar was so damn loud, so someone need to shut it up. And that is exactly what White Heart was doing. White Heart flew down right at the Ryuudora with her axe glowed brightly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" White Heart swung her axe right at Ryuudora's head, planting it to the ground, and knocked it out cold. But it didn't die just yet. The Ryuudora won't die from just a simple head bonk. And White Heart's attack was just enough to took it out.

"Damn…that thing was tough…" said White Heart while panting as she landed on the ground.

"Is it dead?" Black Sister asked.

"It haven't explode like any other Phantoms do. So I think it's still alive." said Purple Heart

While the other CPUs still looking at the downed Ryuudora, Black Heart stepped up.

"Then lets just finish it off." Black Heart's sword let out a faint rainbow colored glow. The glow got brighter and her sword was completely covered by white light, and Black Heart took her stance.

"Tornado Sword!" Black Heart swung her sword right at Ryuudora's head...

.

.

.

.

.

Well…that was what should've happened…when Black Heart about to swung her sword down at the Ryuudora, the Wyvern immediately woke up and let out a powerful roar. The roar pushed Black Heart away and canceled her attack.

The Ryuudora kept roaring as it struggled to escape from ice grip, which it did. After Ryuudora's arms and feet were freed from the ice, and quickly flaps its wings. Before Ryuudora flew away, it fired a fireball to the ground to cover the area with dust and fire, ensuring its escape. It quickly flew away from the area, but it flew to the opposite direction from Lowee.

"Dammit! Where did it go?" Black Heart looked around for the Wyvern after the Lowee Sisters put out the fires.

"Right there!" Green Heart pointed her spear at the flying Wyvern. The Ryuudora felt itself being spotted, so it started spinning like a drill. The Ryuudora spin faster until its body dissolved and changed its shape. It returned to its Serpent Dragon form, rapidly increasing its speed and flew much wasting any second, the CPUs quickly pursued the Morphing Dragon.

When the Ryuudorarealized that the CPUs were following, it immediately head towards the ground, and dive through the ground, and the CPUs stopped following.

"It went underground! Let's follow it!" Black Sister suggested before she entered the hole that Ryuudora made, along with other CPUs except for Purple Heart when she noticed Gargel in the distance with 2 other girls.

"Maybe that dragon was planning to attack Gako from below! I need to warn him!" said Purple Heart before flew to Gako's direction.

* * *

 **Back to Gargel…**

While Critical still flying around and saying things to stop Alea from fighting, Gargel tried to keep Alea busy by keep attacking her with his Glaive and tried to attack Critical with her Sweeping Cuts once in a while, but Gargel always got his chance to cancel her attack.

They already done this for quite a while, and Aleabegins to weakened.

"Just a little more Criti-chan keep it up!"

Gargel twirled his Glaive a bit before he launched himself at Alea to continue his attack. But Alea just stood there, letting Gargel shorten his distance with her. After Alea was in Gargel's reach and his attack was about to land, suddenly Alea let out a big white fire shockwave. This, of course, caught Gargel off guard and he lost his footing. The shockwave's force thrown Gargel backwards and his Glave somehow burned with white flame and force it to revert back into orbs.

Gargel landed and rolled safely on the ground and quickly noticed that his Glaive turned back into orbs. He tried to get up slowly, followed by grunting.

"What the hell was that? Dispel?"

Shortly after, Critical fell from above and hit the ground, hard, followed by her two broadswords. Looks like that shockwave attack also got Critical.

Critical tried to get up, only to made the pain from her fall worsen and force her lay back on the ground.

"That was…Magic's Displesion…she burns all active magic around her…but I didn't know it was this strong…"

"Yeah thanks for the heads up." said Gargel sarcastically.

Alea then turned around to see Critical and slowly walked towards her, with her defenseless back facing Gargel and thus giving him a chance to attack.

With Critical still grunting in pain and couldn't get up, Alea stood right above her, staring at her. Critical turned her head to face Alea, and she said…

"Please…just stop this…Alea…don't let…that thing control you…"

She keeps persuading Alea to keep her attention to Critical, while Gargel slowly stood up. After he completely stood up with his both feet, he looked at Critical who still laying down on the ground in front of Alea, and he nodded, hopping Critical would get the idea.

Critical responded back with a small nod and keep persuading Alea while Gargel tiptoeing towards Alea. But this time, whatever Critical said to Alea, she didn't seems to faze. She just keep staring at her deadly into her eyes. Alea then summoned her steel fan on her right hand and lift it up, preparing herself to finish off Critical.

Gargel got closer and closer, and when he was in the range he wanted, he unsummoned his sword and his hand let out a while bright glow. The light got brighter and a white light was covering his hand entirely.

'This should be enough to kill the Possessor and leave Alea unharmed.'

He then pulled his arm back, preparing a straight punch to Alea's back. Gargel then leaped towards Alea and the moment Gargel made the jump, Alea turned around to block the incoming attack. But Gargel already dangerously close to her and she couldn't or block Gargel's attack.

Just when Gargel's attack was about to hit, he heard a faint familiar voice calling him far from behind. And after the second someone called his name, the ground below him, Alea, and Critical exploded and the Ryuudora in its Serpent Form flew out of the ground and snatched Alea with its small arms.

Gargel once again knocked backwards and landed on his back, staring at the Ryuudora that now carrying after, a big portal opened near the flying Ryuudora, Gargel couldn't help but feeling something was off about that portal.

"NOOOOOO ALEAA!"

Critical cried out, calling her sister's name desperately while the Serpent Dragon that carried Alea zoomed into the portal and the portal quickly closes itself.

They were gone…

They failed to rescue Alea…

"Just a little more…just…a little…"

Critical sobbed on the ground over her failure. They could've save Alea if they were a bit faster. But yet they failed.

Then Purple Heart approached Gargel, with worries written all over her face.

"Gako! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. But…" he looked at the crying girl, "…she definitely not…"

"What happened?"

"Well-"

"Alright where is it?!" said White Heart that just flew out from the hole where the Ryuudora emerged, followed by the other CPUs and Candidates.

"You girls just missed it. They got away."

"Got away? How?!"

"Well…looks like someone just opened a porta-" Gargel stopped abruptly when he noticed that Critical was walking away from the group.

"Now where do you think you're going?"Gargel asked, stopping the girl on her track.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to find Alea in another dimension."

"So you're gonna jump from one dimension to another, blindly, and hoping that you will find Alea there? I'm not gonna lie, that is just plain stupid."

Just after he said that, Critical twitched for a bit.

"What did you say?" asked Critical, and anger can be heard in her voice.

"Stupid. Just plain stupid. Apparently your method is just a complete waste of time."

The moment he finished, Critical turned around and pointed her index finger at him.

"Ftyuim!"

Some white sparks came out from her index finger before a large white beam shot out from her finger directly at Gargel, surprising the CPUs. But Gargel just stood there, with his sword in his right hand. When the laser made contact with Gargel, a white explosion was created with Gargel still standing in the middle, completely unfazed by the attack. This of course, surprised everyone, especially Critical.

"H-how are you still standing after that attack?" asked Crtical.

"Don't worry about the minor detail. That is the problem Critical, you're to focused on one thing that you ignored most of the hints. Let me clarify one thing Criti-chan, that portal that Alea was using, that **WAS NOT** a dimensional portal."

"What…are you saying?"

"She is still here…somewhere in Gamindustri."

"Wait wait! Hold on! Can someone explain what the HELL is going on here?" White Heart asked, interrupting the moment.

"Well Blanny, I was about to explain that in the last chapter. But you decided to threw your hammer at me and challenged me to a battle. And then we had to fight lots of Phantoms in this chapter. So yeah…I didn't really have the time to explain stuff. Only if you DIDN'T attack me in the last chapter, everybody could've understand what is happening right now."

After Gargel said that, the CPUs and Candidates glanced at White Heart. Of course, she didn't feel comfortable for being stared at. And since what Gargel said was true, she also started feeling guilty about it.

"I'm…I'm sorry okay!?"

"Alright then. We should head back to Lowee's Basilicom . You too Criti-chan."

After that, the group plus Critical walked back to Lowee so Gargel can start giving information to other CPUs and Candidates, also Critical, about the Phantomist, the people who worship Phantoms, and the Phantoms themselves.

But on the way back, Gargel couldn't help but think, if Alea could only open a normal portal, then she can appear in another Dimension, she needs someone to open a Dimensional Portal for her. And she appeared right here in Gamindustri.

That means someone who helped her open the Dimensional Portal is already here. But there is another question. Can Alea actually open a portal? Alea was grabbed by Ryuudora when the portal was opened. And she shouldn't be able to move, and again, she needs someone to open another portal.

Whatever the answer to those questions, there is only one thing for sure.

.

.

.

.

…Gamindustri is no longer safe…

…and it is in its greater danger than Gamindustri ever been.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After Gargel's explanation in Blanc's Basilicom. The CPUs and Candidates were returning to their specific nations. Noire offered Critical to stay in her nation, Lastation, and she gladly accept it. Then Neptune was forcing Gargel to stay in her Basilicom, saying that main characters should stay together. Noire quickly reacted to that by offering Gargel the same offer. But Noire, being the Tsun Heart, she…okay I'm pretty sure you know what she was saying.

Vert also offered him to stay with her in Leanbox. But Gargel actually already decided that he will stay in Planeptune with Neptune and Nepgear. They quickly went back to Planeptune after that.

Gargel now just laying on his bed, in his room in Planeptune's Basilicom. Until Author came out of nowhere…

Author: Yo Gako. I just added a new feature to your Menu.

"What is it?" Gargel sat up and sat crossed leg on his bed.

Author: Just open your Menu.

Gargel did what he was told and swipe his right hand downwards in front of him. Several holographic buttons appeared, there was an exclamation mark next to the Quest option.

"A new quest?"

Author: Yea I added that one too. But look what below it.

Below the Quest (!) option was another button…it wasn't there when he opened the Menu last time.

"Lily Rank?"

Author: Yep! Lily Ranks. Just like in the game, Lily Ranks shows Affections of a character. But this one, it shows someone's Affections towards you.

"You are not going to change this fanfiction into a Dating Sim are you?"

"Meh…who know? Maybe those Lily Ranks will get you to different endings."

Gargel pressed the Lily Ranks option and another Menu popped up next to the first one. Just like in Neptunia game, the Menu shows names, their faces, and a pink heart and a number inside it, next to the faces.

 **Neptune: 5**

 **Nepgear: 4**

 **IF: 4**

 **Compa: 4**

 **Tennouboshi Uzume: 4**

 **Adult Neptune: 4**

 **Histoire: 3**

 **Noire: 3**

 **Uni: 3**

 **Vert: 3**

 **Rom: 2 - 3**

 **Ram: 2**

 **Blanc: 2**

"Why Neptune got the highest one?"

Author: Well I don't know…why don't you ask her?

"I rather not. It's kinda weird for me to ask someone 'Hey why do you like me?'"

Author: Okay then…now the Quest list.

Gargel pressed the Quest button, another Menu popped of one quest, the Find Tyna Phobie one, the is one more tab, Lily Ranks Related Quest (!)

He pressed the Lily Ranks Related Quest (!), and a bunch of quests appeared under it.

 **} Get Noire's Lily Rank to 5**

 **} Get Uni's Lily Rank to 5**

 **} Get Vert's Lily Rank to 5**

 **} Get Blanc's Lily Rank to 5**

 **} Get Ram's Lily Rank to 5**

 **} Get Rom's Lily Rank to 5**

 **} Get IF's Lily Rank to 5**

 **} Get Compa's Lily Rank to 5**

 **} Get Uzume's Lily Rank to 5**

 **} Get Critical's Lily Rank to 5**

Author: Once you press on one of those quests, a flag will be raised and an Event with a character will be triggered. If you finish that Event their Lily Ranks will increase, but you also need to be careful, if you fail that Event their Lily Ranks will decrease and you will have to find another way to increase it again.

"So you DO want to make a Dating Sim out of this fanfiction…"

Author: Sorry man…but have to do it. Your target Tyna Phobie won't make her move and no Main Event will be triggered if you don't complete these quests.

Gargel grumbled a bit before looking at the Menu again. Thinking about what are the possibilities that might happen if he accept one of those quests.

"Alright *sigh* random pick then!"

Gargel closed his eyes tightly before pushing his finger on the Menu randomly…

.

.

.

.aaaaannnndddd he got…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **1 month later…**

Hey it's Narrator here…soooo it's been month after the Lily Ranks Quest started. Right now, me, Author, and Gargel are visiting a Maid Café in Planeptune. Why Maid Café? Author said that it is a good place to put your mental balance back to normal if you feel down.

Apparently Gargel looked depressed in this past month…I wonder is it because the Lily Ranks Quest? So now we are just sitting on a round white table, we ordered 3 Omelet Rice, and the Maid already done with her Moe-Moe-Kyun stuff to our food. And Gargel seems to be unfazed by it.

So Garko…are you gonna say something?

Author: Sooooooo about the Quest…are you gonna say anything about it?

"…"

 **Next up: Chapter 6 –Memories, The Phantomist, And Gehaburn**

"…I don't know if I am able to…"

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Once again I'm sorry if this took far more longer than it should be. But I'm gonna try to update faster, emphasis on TRY. But that's all for this chapter I hope you enjoy it, thank you for reading my Fanfiction and of course...have a cookie.**

 **Kanon: Author-san where were you for the past 2 months?**

 **Doing other stuff than writing...**

 **Kanon: You just playing games were you?**

 **...**

 **Kanon:...**

 **Alright fine yes..I did played a lots of game and only write story on my spare time...which I don't have...**

 **Kanon: I still waiting for my cookies Author-san...**

 **I honestly don't know how to make one...but how about I made one of the flashback that will appear in the next chapter, about you and Gako?**

 **Kanon: I...guess that's fine... But I still want cookies!**


	7. Character Data - GC

**Character Data – GC**

Name: Gargel Cronus

Age: 17

Race: 100% Human, humanely human, super mostly ordinary human, a Humanman. But I'm not normal.

Appearance: Jet black hair, the front part spiked to the right with faint deep blue, dark purple and violet paint that shined for a bit and may glow in the dark. He dyed his hair when he made a charity video a few days before Chapter 1. He tried to washed it off but the front part remained. And his back part spiked downward. A pair of normal dark brown eyes.

He mostly seen wearing black tracksuit with light gray T-shirt underneath, black Adidas track pants and black with white streaks Adidas shoes. Also he likes to squat…slav style.

Personality: Mostly act idiotic and always the one who enlighten the atmosphere. Rarely act serious but when he did, that means someone or something flipped his switch, or when he actually needed to be serious.

* * *

 **Trait:**

-Jack of All Trade/Master of None

Moderately skilled on a lot of things.

-Sword Handling

Gargel is basically good with any kind of weapon. But he uses his sword most of the time. He also can dual wield swords, but he chose to only use one.

-Loving Brother

Have a desire to protect any smaller or younger girls around him. With his usual catchphrase, "Protect that egao (smile)."

-Claustrophobic

Feels uncomfortable being enclosed in a small room with only one exit. Sometimes Gargel's fear kicks in while in a bathroom or a toilet, and he screamed loudly from the inside. But he feels fine with elevators.

-Unleash Insanity

Somethings are better left untold…

.

 **Sanity Level: N/A**

* * *

 **Weapons:**

-Mane Somnia

A sword he took from the very first dimension he ever visited, other than his own earth of course. Its original name is EverDream. It said that depends on the wielder, the EverDream can put any living thing to sleep and give them either a good dream or a nightmare that can last forever. But he never use that power.

-The RA-AR (Really Awesome – Assault Rifle)

The RA-AR is a handmade assault rifle, Gargel made it when he was bored. Its model is just like an M4A1. It's highly customizable and can turn into a sniper if you change the iron sight with sniper scope, and change the magazine with .50 cal bullet. Or use a battery cell for laser shot and gauss clip and turned it into gauss rifle. Oh and it's foldable.

-Tri-element Orb

Three light orbs that float around Gargel's body. Each orb have different color and resemble their elements, red represent fire, blue represent ice, and yellow represent lightning. Which can be controlled by his left hand. Gargel got this power from his friend as a parting gift before she died, in the same world he found the EverDream.

* * *

 **Lily Ranks:**

 **Kanon: 8**

 **Skelly the Skeleton: 7**

 **Andr the Enderdragon: 7**

 **Cupa the Creeper: 7**

 **Zara the Witch: 7**

 **Silva the Silverfish: 7**

 **Destroyer Yuudachi: 7**

 **Destroyer Ushio: 7**

 **Destroyer Shimakaze: 7**

 **Battleship Kongou: 7**

 **Submarine I-19: 7**

 **Submarine I-26: 7**

 **Submarine U-511/RO-500: 7**

 **Training Cruiser Kashima: 7**

 **The rest of KanMusu: 6**

 **The rest of Minecraft Princesses: 6**

 **Neptune: 5**

 **Nepgear: 4**

 **IF: 4**

 **Compa: 4**

 **Tennouboshi Uzume: 4**

 **Adult Neptune: 4**

 **Histoire: 3**

 **Noire: 3**

 **Uni: 3**

 **Vert: 3**

 **Rom: 3**

 **Ram: 2**

 **Blanc: 2**

* * *

 **Description** :

Gargel is not your ordinary school boy, in a not so ordinary world, and not in so ordinary high school. Gargel is an outsider to The Central, because he wasn't originally from The Central. He even found The Central dimension by pure luck, through The Void. Yes, he had been in The Void. But just for a while until finally he escaped and landed in The Central.

His very first friend in The Central was Raylan Kenald, and at the time, he already worked as a mercenary. Raylan introduced him to the Outsider Academy, and a lot of things in The Central, including the Interdimensional Mercenary Facility. And because he needed money for a living, also a place to stay, he had no choice but to work there with Raylan. Before he has his own house, he was living in the Mercenaries Dormitory.

Gargel Cronus in a reflection half of the author's personality. Which he shown when he is making Youtube videos or being around his friends. Y'know…being an idiot and jokes around.


	8. Chapter 5,5 - Ice Roses

**Soooo...how long it has been? February? I haven't update this story for so long, I am now in college, a film making college. So yeah I'm gonna get super busy and chapter 6 MIIIIIGHT get delayed even more. Also I need to re-configure my YouTube channel too, from a boring horror-gaming channel, to anime-themed and memes channel. But I still keep uploading some game plays of some games.**

 **Since my Cuphead video is failing, and somehow my Blend S Opening meme suddenly got a lot of views this past 3 weeks, I need to work on a new content. Something I REALLY stressed about. BUT I** **definitely gonna play Cyberdimension Neptunia when it came out on Steam.**

 **That's all, and the link for my channel is in my profile. Be sure to check it out.**

 **But in this chapter, we gonna take look at happen in The Central while Gargel is gone...let's see what happen...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.5 - Ice Roses**

 **Memory Fragment #52371**

 **Subject's Name: Kanon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Subject's Gender: Female**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Subject's Species: Half human, half cat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Subject's Relative(s): - Gargel Cronus (step-brother)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REPLAYING MEMORY…**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOADING COMPLETE…**

 **DISPLAYING MEMORY…**

 **LOCATION: THE CENTRAL – DOWNTOWN ALLEYWAY**

 **WEATHER CONDITION: RAINSTORM**

 **TIME: 2 YEARS AGO**

What…just happened…?

…

Ouch!

I…can't move?

Why is my body hurt all over?

…

I was just going to clean Goshujin-sama's bedroom and then…

 **.a..n…**

…something…pulled me…

…

Where am I?

I think I fell pretty high…

OW! The wounds that Goshujin-sama gave me are opening again!

…

It's so cold…

Why can't I move?

 **Ka…n…**

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

Someone's here?

I saw…someone…coming…

Everything's…blurry…

"Hello- *gasp* Hey you okay?"

I saw…a black blur…

It's getting closer…

"Okay you probably not okay. Those are some pretty nasty wounds right there…you fell pretty high too."

The blur...it got closer…to my face…

I can't see…his face…

 **Ka…on…**

"Alright alright alright…I can't heal your wounds here but…at least hang on. This may sting a bit but at the very least! You shouldn't feel pain…"

Something appeared on his hand…

…

I…can't feel anymore pain?

…

"There you go! Now…"

Huh? Why I can't feel the ground?

Did he…

"…let's get you somewhere safe!"

Did he lift me?

I'm…losing my consciousness…

 **Kanon…**

Everything is…

.

.

.

Getting…

.

.

.

Dark…er…

 **Kanon!**

Kanon's eyes shot wide open and revealed…

.

.

.

The academy's cafeteria. She was sitting on a group table with other students. Sitting on the table right in front of her is her warm traditional Japanese curry rice, that has gone cold and untouched. Even the spoon that she grip on her right hand still clean.

"Are you okay Kanon?" she felt a hand touched her right shoulder.

Looking to her right, she found someone who touched her shoulder.

"I'm…fine." Said Kanon as she tried to shake off a weird and uneasy feeling in her chest and smiled at her the person, "I'm fine Buki."

The person is one of the Kanmusu, Destroyer Fubuki and Buki or Bucky are just her nickname. She had a normal colored dark brown eyes and short hair which she tied into a small ponytail. She was wearing a normal white sailor uniform and dark blue skirt. She also Kanon's classmate.

Even with Kanon's smile, Fubuki wasn't buying it. She knows something was up with her classmate. She wanted to ask Kanon but she chose not to, so she let it go.

But before Fubuki turned away from Kanon, she asked Kanon something.

"It's Gargel-san isn't it?"

Kanon stopped immediately when her spoon was about to reach her mouth. She then slowly put her spoon on her plate, frowning.

"You shouldn't worry too much about him Kanon."

Kanon looked up from her plate, and in front of her, Skelly the former Skeleton Princess was sitting on the same table as Kanon.

She was wearing her original hat with Minecraft Skeleton face printed on it, gray shirt and gray short jeans. And a long bow made out of bone was strapped on her back along with a quiver with filled with arrows.

"He may likes to take his time to finish his job's assignment. But he always get it done and go home safely."

"But isn't a month is a bit too long?" Fubuki asked the skeleton girl.

"Well that's…true…"

"But I'm sure…" Kanon spoke out, "…Gargel nii-chan will be okay. He never tell me the full detail of what he is doing but…I'm sure he will be fine."

Then the whole table went silent…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then Cupa the former Creeper Princess, she was wearing a green hoodie that covered her amber colored hair said, "Why are we even worried about him anyway? This is Gargel we're talking about, he won't go down so easily."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN PLANEPTUNE**

 **EARLY MORNING…**

"GOOD MORNING!" a certain girl with a white parka dress and purple hair jumped on a bed with none other than Gargel himself under the blanket.

"What the hell Neptune?" Gargel muttered under the blanket.

"Come on wake up! It's not everyday a cute girl like me wake you up in the morning you know!"

'That's where you're wrong kiddo. I have my cute kawaii neko imouto Kanon to wake me up almost every morning.'

Neptune puffed her cheeks then get off from the bed, "Fine then! You left me no choice, TRANSFORM!"

*HENSHIN SFX*

'What is she going to do now?'

"Gako~" Neptune or Purple Heart, whispered seductively and closely behind his ear and pressed her body on his back.

'WHHA-!'

Then Gargel's body started to shake slowly.

"It's morning Gako~ , time to wake up~" Purple Heart then finished her sentence with a soft blowing to Gargel's ear. And Gargel's body shakes violently to Purple Heart amusement.

"Now…" then Purple Heart touched Gargel's face from behind, "…time for you to wake up-" but she stopped when she felt something on Gargel's face.

She looked at her hand and found a red liquid on her hand…

"Bl-blood?! Gargel! Gargel wake up-!"

The next thing that happened that morning was a voice of an ambulance's siren, heard across the busy street of Planeptune, and Gargel was inside it.

When he arrived at the hospital, the doctor diagnosed him with Anemia due to a massive loss of blood. The cause of blood loss was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Excessive nose bleed.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE ACADEMY…**

"But no matter how you look at him, he seems like he is holding something back." Said Skelly continued.

"What? So you think Gako is holding back all this time? That can be true!" Said Cupa, disagreeing with the Former Skeleton Princess.

"You're not wrong Skelly." Raylan said from the left end of the table. "I'm surprised that you figured that out."

"As an archer I have a very sharp eyes. But If that's true, I wonder how Gargel at full power." Skelly wondered.

"I've seen it. But Gargel at full power is **NOT** a sight to see. It was…" Raylan stopped there and he earned everyone's attention in the table. Kanon, Skelly, Cupa, and Fubuki.

"…horrifying."

 **FLASHBACK**

 **OUTSIDER ACADEMY – GYM BUILDING**

 **1 YEAR AND 6 MONTHS AGO**

The loud voices of cheering erupt from the audience's seats filled with students. Other than the cheering the sound of a blunt part of a broadsword hitting someone's body also can be heard. Standing in the middle of the arena was slightly younger Gargel, taking a lot of beating from his opponent without fighting back.

Blood leaked out from his head, covering his left eye and his messy hair covered the right one.

"C'mon new kid! You're making this too easy for me!" his opponent taunted as he smacked Gargel across his face with the broadsword and kneed his stomach.

Gargel then fell to his knees as he cough blood as he held the spot where he got kneed. But his opponent didn't stop there and he kicked Gargel's face, the audience cheered louder as Gargel's opponent continued his assault on the downed Gargel.

Everyone in the building cheered…except for one.

"He just got out from the Void! His mental state not even stable yet after witnessing whatever the hell was in there! You can't force him to fight back!" said the slightly younger Raylan. He said that to a muscular bearded man next to him. This man was the Academy's headmaster at the time.

"That's the exact reason why he's here. You said that yourself that he came out from a dimensional crack. So he's either a Phantom or the Phantomist." Said the headmaster with his raspy voice.

"We already test him in the Mercenary Base, he is clear! He is **NOT** a Phantom or a Phantomist! Stop this fight!" Raylan talked back with more force.

The headmaster scoffed "Just because you are an SS-rank don't even think that I'll listen to you."

"Come on! Finish that Phantom boy!" said one student.

"We're tired of waiting. Do it!"

"We don't need anyone from the Void to come here!"

Raylan turned his face towards the battle and gritted his teeth "Screw this." He went to grab his sword on his back but…

"You know what will happen if you try that right?" said the headmaster and Raylan stopped reaching his sword.

Gargel lost his footing and his opponent gave him a straight punch and sent Gargel flew away, hitting a holographic wall with his back.

His body quickly weaken and Gargel slides down the holographic wall, leaving trail of bloods on the wall.

"That's it! Finish him!" the crowd cheered once again.

His opponent grinned at him, "Do you hear that Void Boy? They are begging for your death. They are asking me to kill you."

Gargel sat on the ground with his back still leaning on the holographic wall, his body twitched for a bit when his opponent finished his sentence.

"d…e..th…? K..ill?"he muttered quitely.

Suddenly tears started swelling in Gargel's eyes as he sobbed softly…

"Qw…i…la…"

Slowly his sobbing mixed with grunt of anger. With his wobbly arms and legs Gargel slowly stood up.

"Oh look! The Void Boy stood up! Finally are you gonna fight now? Good! Give the Void Boy some applause he deserve everybody!"

The whole gym then started booing towards Gargel that already fully stood up. His breathing was ragged and he keeps sobbing.

"Alrighty then. What are you gonna do now Void Boy?"

Gargel immediately stopped sobbing and the whole building went silent…

Until Gargel started to giggle, receiving weird glances from everyone including Raylan.

The giggle turned to a loud laughter and Gargel cracked a wide twisted smile that almost connect both of his ears. His smile is the smile that only a psychopath that have murdered a lot of people can have.

Gargel's eyes stopped crying tears and quickly replaced with blood streaming down his face from his eyes.

Only his twisted laughter can be heard across the building. But his laughter wasn't just like any laughter.

His laughter was accompanied by his twisted blood coated face that showed many mixed emotions. A mixture of sadness, anger, pain, sorrow, agony, wrath and many other negative emotions ever known to humankind.

No one can describe his facial expression. And most people will just describe it with one simple word…

.

.

.

 **Insanity**

.

.

.

A sudden intense feel of fear struck Gargel's opponent after hearing his laughter, thus paralyzing him in his place.

Gargel stopped laughing and quickly sprinted at his opponent. He didn't even bother to pick up his sword, so it disperse into data into Gargel's Virtual Storage.

Gargel's opponent finally able to move and reacted to approaching enemy. Since Gargel was already dangerously close, he had no other choice but to block the upcoming attack.

Gargel sent a straight punch but was blocked by his opponent's sword. But the force was enough to pushed him away and left a crack on the blade.

They rushed into each other, swinging their fists and sword trying to land a hit.

Finally Gargel caught his opponent's broadsword and strongly gripped the blade. His opponent tried to pull his sword out from Gargel's grip, but Gargel tighten his crushing grip on the blade and his hand started to bleed.

"Hey! Let go!"

Gargel made a small grin.

"You want it? Take it then!"

The sword's blade finally shattered within Gargel's crushing grip. But because Gargel's opponent still pulling his sword, when the blade shatter he lost his balance and his grip on his sword.

Giving Gargel enough time to move forward to take the broken sword's blade, flip it, and plunge its broken blade deeply into his chest.

The opponent froze completely when he felt a cold steel inside of his body. Slowly he looked at his own chest, where the blade of his broken broadsword had pierced his own heart, with Gargel's hand still holding the other end of the broken blade.

His face showed satisfaction while still wearing his twisted grin.

"Please give Death my apology for not accepting his last invitation when you see him."

The opponent's vision blurred out and he began to lose his strength. And with his very last bit of strength he muttered, "…ck…yo…u"

Hearing his opponent's reply made Gargel's left blood covered eye twitched once.

No more stalling…

He already decided…

Gargel wanted to end him…

"Suit yourself…" Gargel whispered grimly.

Using his free left hand, Gargel's hand started to emit some soft light blue light, followed by white mist.

Gargel then plunged his left hand deeply into his opponent's stomach and lift him above Gargel's head.

His opponent let out a horrific bloodcurdling scream as the light from Gargel's hand inside his stomach got brighter.

Slowly blood started to trails down from the hole in Gargel's opponent's stomach into his arm.

The opponent slowly turned his head towards the headmaster next to Raylan atop of the audience seats, muttering his last words…

"Da…d…"

"Kōri no bara." (Ice Roses) Gargel chanted his skill and immediately sharp rose thorns, petals, and crown explode from the opponent's insides. With huge rose crown made of light blue ice that covered in fresh red blood, fully bloomed from the opponent's back.

Rose thorns and spikes also sticking out from every side of his face and body. Each spikes and thorns also dripping fresh blood. Giving the audience some really horrifying and sickening sight of bloody death.

Gargel was satisfied…

The deed is done...

He finally claimed the life of his first victim in The Central…

The gym was filled with nothing but silence. And the audiences' eyes were glued to the blood tainted arena. Paralyzed by intense fear, they were frozen still. No one were able to move a muscle, no one were able to look away from the sight, forcing them to watch Gargel and the badly mutilated corpse that still leaking blood.

Gargel then threw the holey dead body away, making some disgusting splat sound when it hits the ground.

His twisted grin slowly fade away and his emotion returned.

Looking around in confusion, not a single fragment of memory about his massacre left inside his head.

Confused by the eerie deafening silence, Gargel finally noticed his left blood stained hand.

A small gasp escaped from his mouth as realization hits him like a ton of bricks.

He was shaking violently. He suddenly turned into someone who never commit a single murder.

Slowly looking up from his blood stained hand. Lying right in front of him, was the person he killed.

Instantly his eyes widen in surprise, but mostly…

Fear…

"No…"

"Not again…"

"I...I did it…again…"

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!"

Gargel gripped his head with both of his hands shaking them violently. Not only the sight that he saw scared him, but also the fact he let his insanity took him over and killed someone.

He continued to shaking his head and started rolling on the floor while letting out his loud hysterical scream and cry.

And that was the very first time I saw him like that. But that was also not the last.

Gargel then was quarantined in the Mercenary Base for further inspection. We were curious of what made him lashed out like that. Is it because of something he saw deep within the Void made him loss his mind?

As the time goes by Gargel slowly learned to keep his sanity in check, and also not to go berserk at random times.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Raylan!"

Raylan snapped back into reality when Cupa shook his shoulder.

"What were you spacing out for? Were you having a flashback like Kanon earlier?"

He sighed, "Maybe I did…I remembered this academy was not like it used to. It's better for it to stay this way."

"What was this academy looks like?" Cupa questioned with curiosity obviously written on her face.

Before answering the question Raylan looks at everyone's face. Thinking were they ready to hear what kind of horror the Outsider Academy used to hide. Especially for Kanon, Raylan had to tell her what the academy done to Gargel after he killed the Headmaster's son. Also everything that happened to the students at the time.

"At first…" Raylan begun his story.

"…this academy was just like the one we're in right now. Where Outsiders can choose to be or not to be Battlers."

Battlers are students that choose to learn to fight and compete against other Battlers within the academy. The students that didn't want to be Battlers will be categorized as Non-Battlers and will not be forced to enter Battlers' class. Kanon and my friends from Pokémon world are Non-Battlers.

Then there is Battlers Ranking system. Where Battlers' performance ranked. Not just their strength, but agility, intelligence, and a lot more. And the ranks also split into two, theoretical performance and practical performance.

Gargel aced in practical but he lacks in theoretical. Me on the other hand, keep both in balance. But my practical scores still a bit higher than my theoretical score.

The Battlers Ranking system already exist since the very first headmaster. Which the time when I enter the Academy for the first time.

But then…

The first headmaster was assassinated. And was replaced by a man with some military focused background. That's when the Academy started to changed.

The Second Headmaster of Outsider Academy, Gillian Vor

He changed the Academy entirely. The student at the time of his teaching, were forced to be Battlers. Anyone who refused will be expelled, and anyone who tried to opposed him were executed.

A lot of students were expelled but there were also students that forced to stay. I was one of them, but I had to put my friends from Pokémon world to safety, because the dorm that the Academy owned were also taken over.

That is when the Academy turned to hell for the students. He "trained" the students to the point of dying. But he wasn't alone, he brought his team of "teachers" that also having their own way with the students.

At the time I don't really know what was his motive. Once in a while students suddenly disappearing one by one. And none of us the students know where they went. Gillian also forbid us to ask anything about it.

2 months passed after Gillian's arrival. About 9 students were missing, then I found out, those 9 students were in the top 10 of Battlers Ranking. That means the 10th will be the next one.

To be honest I could've been in number one in the Ranking. But I usually limit my power usage so it won't go haywire. But I was number 15 in Top 20.

Good thing that he was a good friend of mine. I quickly warned him about the situation he was in and he understood that. I told him to leave the academy at night and I was going to help him escape. I also told him that I'm staying so I find out whatever that Gillian was hiding.

That night I sneaked passed some guards inside the dorm. But as I sneak passed them I noticed that their posture when they walk, their ragged breaths, some weird voice that they make, everything about them, were inhuman.

They look like human, or in fact that they were. But they were looked like some drunk guy and was assigned for some guard duty.

But I know what I was seeing. They can't fool my eyes, I've seen too much of these since Pokémon dimension turned into dead dimension, and throughout my mercenary career.

When I reached my destination, the door to my friend's room were opened. I took a look inside and it was empty.

I was too late

They already took him

I don't where were they took him. That was it, it has to end.

I knew it was Gillian, everyone knew it was his doing. But none of us were have the courage to act. Then I had to do it again, just like in Pokémon world.

I have to do it alone.

I can't let the Mercenaries got involved in this, at least not yet.

The next day I sneaked out of the Academy to the Mercenaries Office to look at the archive that probably have something similar to the case that the Academy was having at the time.

I looked everywhere.

But I failed. I can't find anything

There were no similar case like this one before.

I returned to the Academy empty handed.

Or so I thought

On the way back to the Academy something happened

The thing that happened on my way back, has returned the Academy to its former glory.

The person I met at that moment, turned the Academy into a better place.

The space before me started to crack.

I reflexed by summoning my gun from my Virtual Storage

The gun I had in hand was magnum pistol. The Shining Eagle. It was an original handmade gun by me. Its slider was shining silver with some kind of black tribal markings engraved on the slider, and a white tribal hawk on its black grip.

The crack opened completely and a void portal appeared. But the thing that came out from the other side was something I never imagine.

A human…

Someone actually survived the Void…

It was a boy. Not older nor younger than me.

He had an unkempt black hair that reached his neck. His body was full of black wounds and scratches, that means that he was attacked by Phantoms. To sum up everything. He was a total mess.

I quickly ran to his side to help him stand, since when he came out from the portal he was panting heavily and can barely stand.

" **Are you okay?"** I asked him.

He was hesitant but slowly he turned his face that was covered by his hair.

The second I saw his face, my eyes bulge out in shock.

His face was showing the ultimate terror with bloods trailing down from his eyes, as the replacement of tears. The face of someone who have witness hell and live to tell the tale. The face of a person who peers deeply into the darkest abyss and showed him its true horror. The face of the broken.

 **Raylan's POV**

"Believe it or not, that is how I met him. How I met Gargel Cronus."

The table we were sitting suddenly went silent as I finished my story of how I met your moth- I mean how I met Gargel.

Kanon's black cat ears slowly dropped and sadness was written on her face. Looks like Gargel haven't tell her how he reached The Central. And this the first time in a long time I tell this story to someone else. The first one was our Supervisor Amelia.

"B-but in the end…he was happy right? I mean…he is happy now. So he finally got a happy ending right?" said Cupa trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Of course. After a long great struggle, both physically and mentally, and got involved in the second hell namely this old Academy. I also got my friend to fix Gargel's broken mind. She was one of the Ultra Star Princesses."

"Ultra Star Princesses?" Skelly asked with confused look on her face, and anyone else but me were wearing the same expression.

They don't seem to know what Ultra Star is. Of course…only a very few people that remember this very old legend.

"The Ultra Star used to be the omnipotent dimension that was destroyed by the kingdom who once ruled the dimension." Said some voice that everyone in the Academy loves, but the one I despise the most.

"Darius! How long have you been here?" said Skelly as she stood up and greet a guy with dirty blond hair and light purple eyes. He is the Mercenary Director's son, Darius Jullian.

"I just arrived here when you guys were talking about the Ultra Star." Said Darius with a gentle voice as he lean in to kiss Skelly's head.

This scene…

Disgust me…

"Oh get a room you two!" Cupa complained jokingly, and the whole table laughed. Except for me. Even Kanon smiled brightly at him…

If only…

If only they know the truth…

That Darius was and still the part of Gargel's insanity.

I was disgusted at the fact that Skelly and Darius are dating.

After everything that Gargel did to save her world. To save Minecraft world…

Gargel almost died when he had to face the Ender Dragon and almost thrown into the Void of Minecraft, when he had to fight against the Phantomist that threaten the Minecraft world, when Gargel saved Minecraft world from collapsing.

Of course it is her choice to choose who to date.

But I just wanted everyone including Skelly, to know who Darius actually is, and what he did.

"You know about The Ultra Star?" Skelly asked.

"Actually it is not the Ultra Star, it's the Ultra Star **S**. The Ultra Star wasn't just one star. Have you heard a story called The Fall of Starlight Kingdom?" Darius asked everyone who sat around the table.

"I think I've heard that one before…" Fubuki pondered.

"That story is actually based on the Ultra Stars.

Long ago somewhere in this universe was a bright, flourish, and rich kingdom. The name of the kingdom was forgotten for eons, but now we refer them as Starlight Kingdom or Ultra Stars. The kingdom was led by a King and Queen. Together they conquered other kingdoms and take their star they used to rule.

Why they were so powerful? They have this one reactor powered by an unknown material that able to gives life to the dead and give them god-like power. Some said that the material that powered the reactor was from the dimension itself. Every kingdom they conquered were placed by the same reactor that connected to the main one in the Capital.

Centuries passed and the King and Queen had 6 decedents. 3 Princesses and 3 Princes. Each of them were given a kingdom for them to rule. They were happy, except for one. Their youngest son.

A few years after he got his kingdom, he suddenly filled with jealousy for his brothers and sisters. Negative emotions started to fill his mind a desire to destroy started to appearing in his head. He left the kingdom he used to rule and visit the Capital.

He sneaked into the main reactor's room in the Capital's Castle, reroute the reactor to only supplying its power to his kingdom and increase its output. But unfortunately, the reactor can't go any stronger and thus it went haywire. When everyone in the Castle found out what happened with the reactor, it was too late…

The main reactor along with all other reactors that connected to it were exploded. The explosion enveloped the whole dimension and instantly destroy the dimension itself.

Not a single resident of that dimension survived. But the shards of the very being of that dimension were scattered around the empty space between dimensions. Some said the shards landed on some dimensions and when a living touches it, the shard will grant you a fragment of Ultra Star's original god-like power. But if the one who touched the shard was not strong enough to contain its power, they will either died a painful death or turned into super powerful hideous monster." Darius finished his story.

"That was quite a story…" Skelly commented. "But if there were no survivors and Raylan said one of the Princesses helped Gargel…how is that possible?"

Darius was right about that story…it was a story about the Ultra Stars. But in the same time it was made up. There are some part of that story were altered from the original. The dimension did exploded, but the King's family survived. The King found out that the reactor not only give them strength, but also the ability to teleport to another dimension, but the downside was the ability will teleport the user into a random dimensions.

The royal family was scattered but in the end they finally reunited except for their youngest son. Which was the one I fought back in the desolated Pokemon World.

I also learned that the youngest son's jealousy and greed wasn't caused by pure randomness, but Phantoms. Apparently the constant harvesting of the Dimension's energy weakens the Dimension's natural barrier from the Void.

"…" I didn't answer Skelly's question. And Darius said…

"So what were you guys talking about? How you guys suddenly talked about the Ultra Stars?"

"We were talking about Gargel-nii." Said Kanon, still saddened about the state that Gargel was in when he reached the Central.

"Ah…Gargel Cronus huh…" Darius face also saddened. But I can see through him, he's faking it.

"Why such fate must befall him?" Stop…

"If only he can just let out of what he had been bury inside of him…" Stop…!

"What do you mean? Is he really hide something from us?" No…don't ask him Andr…

"Oh he is…in fact. He had been lying to you…" No! No! Don't you dare!

"Lying? Gargel?" No Skelly…don't trust him!

"Of course. Not just you my dear Skelly. But to all of you..." Shut up!

"To the Academy…" SHUT UP!

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

"To literally everyo-!"

"SHUT UP!" Raylan unable to hold back his anger anymore. And a long black claw-like hand silenced Darius by strangling his neck. The hand had a long tentacle-like arm that connected to…

…Raylan's left arm.

After Raylan's shout, the noisy cafeteria instantly turned dead silence. Everyone's eyes were glued to the two, namely Raylan and Darius.

Raylan's eyes were glaring at Darius but he seemed to be unfazed by the glare.

"I admit you're right about Gargel is holding a secret. But accusing him for lying…to everyone he holds dear…to everyone he loves…I don't want to hear that from you." Raylan growled.

"Raylan! What are you doing?!" Skelly asked him, but Raylan ignored her question and continued.

"Such fate? Need I remind you who put him into the suffering you call fate? He is the victim of the world! Do you know why he keep 'it' hidden?! Because he doesn't want to use 'it' anymore! Now he able to live the life he longed for so long...and now you're trying to ruin it by sprouting lies YOU ASS SUCKING PRICK!"

"Raylan please stop!" Skelly begged but again…she was ignored.

The silent cafeteria then started to filled with whispers.

"Raylan versus Darius? Is this really happening?"

"Oh finally we can a see a good fight!"

"I think Darius can one-shot him though."

"Maybe not. They are both powerful."

A few seconds passed and Darius let out a small chuckle and his lips turned into a small smile.

"Now that won't do Raylan…" Darius can still talked normally despite he's being chocked by Raylan.

"I was hoping to bring Gargel's true self. The kind of person he used to be. His true self. Are you really fine with the way he is now? You know it's all fake don't you?"

Raylan flinched but still hold a tight grip on Darius neck.

"If he's happy with it why not? If it isn't because of people like you he will love and be loved by anyone around him, because that is what he always wants!" Raylan growled some more but Darius keeps his smile.

"He went through hell just to reach here, the hell where no one ever returned from, and whatever he saw that day scarred him for life! Now you want to bring what he fears the most? After so much trials and suffering just to be able to keep 'it' away? I'm gonna be honest with you Darius, his situation never recover and only worsen ever since that he step out from the Void…" he stop there to take a breath and resume.

"'It' hurts him...and everyone around him…'it' only gnawing his inside since Day One. It hurts for Gargel just to live another second of his life…just to breath…but he lives with the pain…he sacrifice so much for everyone and people only turned their back against him...he lost something that vital to be 'human' but he still proceed to see the end of his route. He finally able to feel alive again, to once again learn to be human, to feel, in his Third Life. I. AM NOT. GONNA LET SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO MAKE HIS LIFE HELL FOR THE THIRD TIME!" Raylan let out all of his bottled anger at Darius. But Darius seems to let all of Raylan's anger passed him, and still wearing his small smile.

"That remind me Raylan. Someone came into the Merc HQ the other day…he claimed to Gargel's 'old friend'. He also said he will help him bring his true self." As Darius finished he threw an ID card on the table in front of Raylan.

"Go ahead. Take a look. Of course after you let go of my neck."

Raylan released his grip and his left arm returned to normal human arm. He take a look at the ID card, he didn't recognize the picture, but the name…

"No…I can't be…"

It was all too familiar. The second Raylan finished reading the name, his face instantly turned to shock.

"He's dead! Gargel told me he's dead!"

Darius replied Gargel's reaction with another chuckle.

"Some people won't just stay dead Raylan. Especially with these black creatures we know now as Phantoms running around everywhere."

"Where is he now?" Raylan asked grimly.

"I sent him to where Gargel is right now. I'm guessing he needs some…helping hand."

Raylan was unable to contain his anger anymore. He balled up his fist so hard his nail dug through his skin, dr

He needs to stop 'him'. At least before 'he' meets Gargel. After he made his mind, he quickly dashed out from the cafeteria. Leaving everyone confused with the situation. But that was fine, no one needs to know of what happened. No one in that cafeteria deserve to know what kind of hell Gargel been through.

Especially that one hell he tries to forget for so long…

The hell that also known as…

.

.

.

.

.

…himself…

* * *

 **Okay I think that is all for this chapter. I'm sorry for those who waits for months, and only got some fillers. But at least we know that Raylan is going to chase Gargel to Gamindustri to warn him about...something...**

 **And for Chapter 6, it's almost done but it turned out to be REALLY long that I expected. I have to divide it into 2 parts.**

 **Chapter 6 will be something about IF and will not be called "Memories, The Phantomist, And Gehaburn"**

 **I guess that is all. I think I will make something like this chapter in the future, some chapter about something that happen in The Central. And of course some more character data for more details about the character...**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I'm so sorry for the long hiatus, and I will see you guys in the next chapter...**


	9. Character Data - RK

**Character Data - RK**

Name: Raylan Kenald

Age: 17

Race: Human…do I need to say more than that?

Appearance: Jet black hair that spiked backwards. Used to have 2 dark gray eyes, but now his right eye was replaced with white robotic eye with 3 light blue circles.

He usually wore white shirt with black jeans. But in battle he add one more piece of clothing, a grey battle robes that reaches his ankle.

Personality: He is the polar opposite from Gargel. Raylan act serious most of the time and get things done pretty fast. He might look cold but he actually cares about everyone around him, but he didn't show it directly like Gargel and his carefreeness.

* * *

 **Trait:**

-Dual Wielding

He have and use both of his sword in most battles. Even though he can use one, he chose to use two in the same time and go-all-out-Kirito.

-Loving Brother

Just like Gargel, Raylan also have a sister. A humanoid dimensional being named Luna. She usually lives inside Gargel's Lunar Bracelet but Raylan let her out when she ask him to. As a creature that live with the power of moonlight, Luna has no trouble with walking in daylight.

-"I get things done"

He get things done.

 **Sanity level: Stable**

* * *

 **Weapon:**

-The Shining Hawk

Raylan's handmade super magnum pistol. Its slider was silver with some kind of tribal markings and the handle was black with hawk tribal marking. This gun was also infused by Amelia's magic, just a bit though.

-2 unnamed swords

The sword he used for battles. One he found in the Pokemon world, the other one was given by his friend who used to be a dual-wielder. I wonder where she is now…

-"Shadow"

Literally a shapeless monster lives inside of Gargel's body, also his main source of power. The creature was a failed experiment of Phantoms but it was tamed by Gargel and it agreed for Gargel to use its power.

* * *

 **Injury:**

-Half blind

Gargel lost his right eye in Pokémon world and stayed that way until he arrived in The Central and reunited with Amelia. His right eye was replaced by robotic eye that functions a bit better than a human eye.

-Lost his left arm

After Gargel enrolled to the Academy and killed the Headmaster's son, Gargel was kidnapped by school staff to performed an experiment to him. Raylan saved him after he battle against the Headmaster that cost him his left arm.

Later Shadow replaced Raylan's lost arm.

* * *

 **Description:**

Gargel used to be a normal gamer boy in his normal school when he was 14. But after he and his friends were were caught in a dimensional storm when his dimension and Pokémon dimension almost collided, and sent him and his friends to the Pokémon world. Raylan got no choice but to survive the Pokémon world, where its citizens believed that Outsiders attracted the Phantoms to attack the dimension. Pokémon world also the place where he met Amelia for the first time.

After someone leaked the information about Raylan being an Outsider he hides in a cave in a mountain right under Arceus' throne in Sinnoh region. Fortunately Arceus' believed that Raylan was innocent and helped him found out who summoned the Phantoms to the Pokémon world.

But Gargel was killed by the summoner, and the summoner called a massive attack on Pokémon world, forcing Amelia to open a portal to another dimension to evacuate the people, while Arceus brought the Pokemon somewhere else.

Gargel later was brought back to life by one of the Ultra Star Princesses, to help her stop his younger brother. Raylan then had to travel around the Pokémon world, or what it was used to before the Phantom attacked to capture the youngest Prince of Ultra Star. After he's done with the job, he used Luna's power for the first time to returned to the Earth he used to live.

When he arrived he found out that the Earth was transformed into what we call now, the Central.


End file.
